Le Chemin De La Rédemption
by Crunchy Snape
Summary: Quels événements peuvent rendre une innocente âme, amère et cruelle? Voldemort? De mauvaises influences? Ou peut-être le rejet... Voici l'histoire de Severus Rogue... NOUVEAU CHAPITRE!
1. Un Nouveau Départ

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! J'espère que vous allez apprécier ma première fic! Je sais que Rogue parait étrange et très hors de personnage dans cette histoire mais je crois qu'il est possible que plusieurs événements successifs malheureux peuvent rendre une âme, même la plus innocente, amère et cruelle. Ne vous inquiétez pas car vous aurez le Rogue que tout le monde aime détester dans les chapitres suivants! Car je prévoie, si j'ai assez d'inspiration (Les reviews sont faite pour ça!), d'écrire sa vie à partir de sa première année à Poudlard jusqu'à son jugement devant Croupton. Maintenant que tout ceci est terminé, bonne lecture!

*-*-*

Le Chemin De La Rédemption

Par Crunchy Snape

Chapitre 1 : Le Nouveau Départ

*-*-*

La plate-forme neuf et trois quarts. Elle était grande et si bondée. Plusieurs masses de sorciers aux habits excentriques se dirigeaient vers les wagons à bagages à l'arrière de l'immense train pour y déposer leurs valises. Il y avait des larmes, des mères qui pleuraient, des "tu vas nous manquer!" et "écris-nous tous les jours!". Personne n'aurait cru que le garçon, se tenant au milieu de la foule, immobile, et qui souriait comme si on lui avait donné le plus beau trésor de l'univers, avait un si lourd passé pour sa si courte vie. Il n'avait que onze ans mais il avait vécu, ou plutôt survécu, plusieurs épreuves. Il était accompagné de ses parents et de son seul frère, l'aîné de la famille, qui semblait indifférent au fait que cette année était pour être sa dernière à Poudlard. Les deux adultes, eux, discutaient  avec ce dernier, ignorant complètement l'enfant.

 - Tu ne fais pas de bêtises cette année, je ne veux pas que tu sois renvoyé avant que tu n'ais eu ton diplôme...

 - Non père, coupa Vinaver d'un ton monotone, ayant entendu ce discours maintes et maintes fois.

 - Et garde un oeil sur Severus, ajouta-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction du nouvel étudiant de Poudlard qui observait le train d'un rouge flamboyant.

Il était petit et n'avait que la peau sur les os. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés à la hauteur de la pointe des oreilles en coupe champignon et lui tombaient souvent dans les yeux. La sirène du train résonna sur le quai d'embarquement et la famille Rogue dirent leurs au revoirs.

 - J'espère que tu ne nous feras pas honte, Severus, grogna son père tandis que Severus fit rapidement oui de la tête. 

Les deux élèves prirent place abord du train qui les emmènerait vers la plus prestigieuse école de magie de l'Angleterre. Severus se précipita vers le compartiment du fond qui était libre et fut heureux de remarquer que son frère ne l'avait pas suivit. Il avait probablement été rejoindre des amis de sa maison, Serpentard. Il s'assit près de la fenêtre et observa les différents paysages défiler devant lui pendant quelques moments. Il soupira de bonheur et ouvrit un énorme livre jaunît par le temps et recommença la lecture qu'il avait du abandonné lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare. Comme tous les autres ouvrages qu'il avait lu, ce livre parlait de magie noire, mais plus précisément des sorts impardonnables : Imperium, Doloris et finalement le plus dangereux Avada Kevadra, qui tue automatiquement celui qui le reçoit. Les professeurs les enseignaient seulement en quatrième année, mais la curiosité et le fait qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire lorsque ses parents se disputaient ou quand il était en punition – ce qui arrivait souvent – le poussait à se réfugier dans la lecture.

Doucement, quelqu'un cogna à la porte du compartiment. Sans attendre une réponse, la personne ouvrit celle-ci et Severus vit une fille de son âge aux cheveux bruns-rouges lui tombant sur les épaules et avec quelques taches de rousseur sur le visage.

 - Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec toi? demanda-t-elle. Avide de se faire une amie, il acquiesça.

 - Comment t'appelles-tu?

 - Severus Rogue, et toi?

 - Lily Evans. Qu'est-ce que tu lis?

 Il lui montra la couverture de son livre.

 - Wow ! C'est sur les sorts interdits? Je n'ai jamais vu de livre aussi épais!

Soudainement, son regard s'assombri.

 - Tu aimes la magie noire? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

 - Oui... mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai jamais pratiquée.

Lily l'observa sous tous les angles.

 - Comment t'es-tu fait ces blessures?

Par réflexes, Severus tenta vainement de cacher la coupure et l'ecchymose qu'il avait respectivement sur le menton et la joue. En répondant, il évita son regard.

 - Euh... Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, ce matin.

En fait, il ne voulait pas avouer ce que son père lui faisait lorsqu'il était déçu ou en colère contre lui, ce qui arrivait assez souvent. Elle semblait sceptique, mais ne poussa pas le sujet plus loin.

Après ce bref échange, ils restèrent silencieux, essayant de trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation, jusqu'à ce que Lily lui pose une autre question. 

 - Dans quelle maison espères-tu être?

 - Je serai probablement dans Serpentard, comme mon frère, répondit Severus. 

Il y avait quatre maisons : Gryffondor (les braves), Serdaigle (les intelligents), Poufsouffle (les loyaux) et celle qui avait la moins bonne réputation, Serpentard (les ambitieux).

 - Tu dois savoir que les Serpentard finissent presque tous en meurtrier!

 - C'est exactement pour cette raison que je veux être répartis là. Je veux prouver que l'on peut avoir de l'ambition sans devenir cruel et méchant. 

Il l'observa mieux et s'aperçut qu'elle portait un coton ouatée et une paire de vieux jeans délavés.

 - Tu habite dans un village moldu, n'est-ce pas? dit-il en changeant de sujet.

 - Oui, je suis née de parents moldus. Ça leur a fait un choc de savoir que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques! Mais depuis que je sais que je suis une magicienne, j'ai tout lu sur le sujet. Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour quitter ma petite vie dans une école normale pour aller à Poudlard! Mais j'ai gardé de bon souvenirs de mon ancienne école. J'ai eu de très bons amis.

 - Tu es chanceuse... Moi, je viens d'une famille au sang pur, cependant mon père m'a forcé à suivre des cours dans une école moldue et disons... que je n'étais pas très populaire. Une semaine après le début des classes, un enfant m'a volé un livre et je me suis fâché. Mais lorsqu'un sorcier inexpérimenté perd le contrôle, parfois des choses... étranges se produisent et cette fois-ci tout s'est mis à tournoyer autour de moi : les manuels scolaires, les cahiers, les crayons. Après ce jour, tous les parents avaient averti leurs enfants de ne plus s'approcher de moi, même le professeur avait peur de rester plus de dix secondes seul en ma présence.

Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de m'habituer à la solitude, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

 - Moi aussi, ça m'arrivait de faire voler des objets, mais les élèves, eux, étaient tous autant fascinés par mes pouvoirs que moi-même.

Lorsqu'il vit que Lily semblait triste pour lui, il la rassura avec un sourire : 

 - Mais je reste positif. Ici, personne ne me connaît alors je vais pouvoir créer des liens avec d'autres personnes sans que ma réputation me précède. Et aussi, à Poudlard, faire voler des objets, c'est normal!

Elle sourit et fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à la gare.

En arrivant, un homme de très grande taille – Severus en déduisit qu'il était un demi-géant – s'approcha d'eux.

 - Les premières années, par-ici, suivez-moi!

Il les conduisis sur le bord d'un lac qui paraissait très profond. Severus jeta un regard autour de lui. Il aperçut des barques sur lesquelles était attachées des lanternes et un peu plus loin, le château qu'était Poudlard. Il porta son attention sur un groupe de garçon qui parlait plus fort que les autres. Les quatre semblaient s'être déjà lié d'amitié. Ensuite il observa trois autres garçons. L'un avait une peau très pâle et les cheveux blonds, presque blanc. Il savait qui il était : Lucius Malfoy. Son père lui avait souvent parlé de la famille Malfoy : Des gens de la haute société, de grands sorciers avec, prétendait-on, aucune impureté dans leur sang. Les deux autres ressemblaient étrangement à des gorilles et ils suivaient Malfoy comme des petits chiens. Il fut sorti de ses pensée lorsque le demi-géant parla encore.

 - On n'embarque pas plus de quatre par bateau! dit-il de sa voix tonitruante.

Severus regarda Lily qui lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir avec elle, ce qu'il fit. Il observa les quatre garçons enjoués prendre place dans une barque et la bande à Malfoy embarquer dans une autre. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus Severus s'émerveillait de voir l'immense construction de pierre où il allait étudier. Tout ne pouvait qu'aller mieux maintenant.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, une professeure à l'air sévère se présenta :

 - Je suis le professeur McGonagall, la directrice des Gryffondor.

À cette remarque, Malfoy et ses comparses se mirent à ricaner.

 - Il y a une problème, M. Malfoy? demanda la directrice-adjointe de Poudlard.

 - Non, aucun, professeur, répondit Lucius d'un air faussement innocent.

Mais Severus l'entendit chuchoter :

 - Si je suis réparti à Gryffondor, je fais mes bagages et je repars : tout le monde sait que le plus grand nombre de sang-de-bourbe se retrouve dans cette maison.

Pendant qu'elle continuait son discours, Severus observait l'architecture de style médiéval. L'endroit était éclairé par des torches près de vielles armures poussiéreuses. L'escalier de marbre sur lequel ils se tenaient était plus large à la base et courbaient vers l'intérieur en haut. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder très longtemps car le professeur McGonagall les fit avancer dans la grande salle, là où tous les élèves attendaient de voir qui allait se retrouver dans leur maison. Il y avait quatre grandes tables placées perpendiculairement à la table des professeurs. Severus scanna la pièce d'un regard calculateur tous les étudiants réunis jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive son frère lui lancer un regard menaçant. Il baissa rapidement la tête et se plaça à côté de Lily devant un tabouret où fut posé un vieux chapeau mal entretenu. Le choixpeau se mit à chanter une chanson sur les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, des qualités recherchées pour faire parti de chaque maison, etc. Lorsqu'il termina, les élèves donnèrent une bonne main d'applaudissement au chapeau qui fit la révérence, ou du moins, essaya. 

La directrice commença à nommer des noms. Le premier appelé fut un du groupe de garçons que Severus avait remarqué tout à l'heure. Il apprit donc que le jeune homme s'appelait Sirius Black. Il avait des cheveux noirs et un regard charmeur. Il s'avança et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête qui cria presque automatiquement "Gryffondor!" Bientôt, ce fut le tour de Lily qui jeta un regard quelque peu anxieux dans la direction de Severus qui lui fit un petit sourire en signe d'encouragement avant qu'elle ne pose le choixpeau sur sa tête. Après quelques instants le chapeau rapiécé s'écria encore "Gryffondor!" La table des Gryffondor applaudirent et Lily alla s'asseoir avec sa nouvelle famille. Plusieurs élèves furent répartis avant Severus, y compris les trois compagnons restant qui rejoignirent Black et qui se nommaient Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter. Il y avait aussi Lucius Malfoy et ses deux "serviteurs" qui allèrent à la table des Serpentard. 

Enfin, le nom de Severus fut appelé. Il plaça nerveusement le choixpeau magique qui se mis à parler dans sa tête.

 - Un deuxième Rogue. J'ai classé ton frère dans Serpentard, n'est-ce pas?

 - Oui, vous avez raison.

 - Et toi où voudrais-tu aller?

 - À Serpentard ! Répondit sans hésiter Severus.

 - Et pourquoi donc? Tu possède beaucoup d'intelligence et de curiosité, Serdaigle pourrait...

 - Je veux aller à Serpentard! Répéta-t-il avec plus de conviction.

 - C'est vrai que tu es très déterminé et tu as un grand désir de te démarquer alors la maison pour toi sera... Serpentard!

La table des Serpentard accueillirent leur nouvel ami avec des applaudissements. Severus regarda autour de lui et vit tous les Serpentard lui sourire et discuter avec lui. Jamais il ne s'était senti accepté et maintenant il savait qu'il avait 

trouvé sa place. Il fut sorti de ses rêveries lorsque le directeur, Dumbledore, fit son discours de bienvenu.

 - Bienvenus à Poudlard! déclara-t-il de sa voix chaleureuse, j'espère que tout le monde passera une merveilleuse année. J'aimerais vous rappeler, toutefois, que la forêt interdite, comme son nom l'indique, est interdite à tous les élèves s'ils ne veulent pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Avant que vous ne sautiez dans la nourriture, j'ai encore deux mots à dire : carotte et verrue! Bon festin! 

Des centaines de plats bondés de nourritures apparurent et toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à manger rapidement. Severus se sentait si heureux qu'il en oublia presque sa faim. 

Lorsque le banquet fut terminé, le préfet de Serpentard leur désigna l'entrée de leur salle commune et dit le nouveau mot de passe.

 - À bat Gryffondor!

Il entrèrent dans la salle et le préfet leur montra leurs dortoirs. Toutes leurs valises étaient déjà placées près de leurs lits. Severus s'endormit rapidement après cette journée épuisante avec un sourire sur les lèvres. C'était pour être une très belle année.

À Suivre...


	2. La Première Journée

Disclamer : Je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling (ça me semble évident!), donc l'honneur de posséder Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartient pas! (Même pas Rogue! *sniff*) Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, J'essaie, et je dis bien J'ESSAIE, de le rendre le plus sombre possible... Mais les autres chapitres devraient atteindre leur but et être plus tristes (J'ai raconté l'histoire à ma soeur, l'insensible Ninie, et elle a pleuré *Rire machiavélique* Ce qui est mon but ultime!).

*-*-*

Le Chemin De La Rédermption

Par Crunchy Snape

Chapitre 2 : La Première Journée

*-*-*

Severus se réveilla avec les chauds rayons du Soleil sur son visage. Il descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre pour avoir son horaire au plus vite. Le professeur Abomey, le directeur des Serpentard, le lui donna. Il commençait en potions ce matin suivis de transfiguration tous deux avec les Gryffondor. Il allait revoir Lily! Il n'avait pas pu lui parler car ils avaient passé la soirée avec leurs maisons respectives et Dieu seul sait combien les Gryffondor _devait_ détester les Serpentard et vice-versa. Il espérait seulement que ça ne deviendrait pas le cas pour lui et Lily.

Il déjeuna en vitesse, prit ses livres et alla à son premier cours qui se trouvait dans les donjons. Severus n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il y faisait froid et sombre. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir penséarriver à l'avance. Presque toutes les places étaient prises et il vit Lily assise avec Peter Pettigrow. Il la salua subtilement de la main et elle fit de même. Il alla s'asseoir à un pupitre devant le bureau du professeur – le seul de libre – à côté d'une fille qui portait le blason des Serpentard. Le professeur Abomey, qui, découvrit Severus, était le professeur de potions, entra dans le donjon.

 - Ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui est votre première journée d'école que vous ne travaillerez pas. J'espère que vous avez _au moins_ feuilleter vos livres.

Lorsque les élèves ne répondirent pas, il fronça les sourcils et poursuivit.

 - Cette année, vous apprendrez la subtilité de l'art de préparer des potions. Alors, sans perdre plus de notre précieux temps, nous commencerons tout de suite. Ouvrez vos ouvrages à la page six.

Les étudiants obéirent et virent une liste d'ingrédients pour fabriquer une potion pour tuer les mauvaises herbes. Plusieurs levèrent un sourcil, s'attendant à préparer une potion... plus intéressante. Abomey se promenait de rangée en rangée pour vérifier que la concoction prenait bien la couleur bleue désirée. Severus n'avait aucun problème avec la marche à suivre car il l'avait déjà lu chez lui. Le professeur alla à l'avant de classe pour annoncer qu'il devait quitter pour quelques instants.

Peter Pettigrow lisait un livre sur les créatures dangereuses des forêts pendant que sa potion bouillait mais quand il leva ses yeux de sa lecture, il ne remarqua que trop tard que sa potion avait pris une couleur rosée.

 - Euh... Prof... Professeur! Balbutia-t-il.

En levant la main pour attirer l'attention du professeur qui venait à peine de sortir de la salle, il renversa le contenu de son chaudron sur l'image d'une hideuse créature dans son livre et, à la grande surprise de tous, elle pris forme devant leurs yeux. Le monstre de couleur orange regarda les élèves avec son seul oeil et tenait une massue entre ses mains. Il mesurait environs sept pieds et sa peau semblait couler sur lui comme de la gélatine. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Lily. Tout le monde paraissait figé sur place. Il hurla et grogna et démolit le bureau du professeur avec son arme en se dirigeant vers Lily qui était située au fond de la classe. Ceci réveilla quelques première année de leur stupeur. James Potter et Sirius Black prirent leur baguette magique et essayèrent de stupéfixer le monstre. Severus savait que leurs efforts seraient futiles car premièrement, ils n'avaient aucune expérience en magie et deuxièmement, cet enchantement n'était pas assez puissant pour stopper la créature. Il connaissait un sort étant assez puissant pour l'arrêter mais il était interdit. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les retenir, les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

 - _Avada Kevadra!_

Le son de sa voix résonna comme un écho dans sa tête. Le reste de l'action se déroula au ralenti. La bête tomba lentement avec un bruit sourd et tous les étudiants se retournèrent et braquèrent leurs regards effrayés et ébahis sur Severus qui ne bougeait plus. Les yeux grands, il observait la créature qu'il avait tuée. Cette phrase sonnait bizarre dans son esprit. Il avait tué. Il avait utilisé un impardonnable. Et il avait _aimé_ cela. Non! Il effaça cette dernière pensée. Jamais il n'aurait trouvé plaisir à enlever la vie d'un autre être vivant, aussi dangereux soit-il.

Le professeur Abomey choisit ce moment pour retourner dans le cours. Il y trouva une créature étendue de tout son long, des élèves qui en fixaient un autre qui lui semblait bouche bée. Il demanda des explications.

 - Peter a échappé sa potion... commença un premier.

 - Il y avait une créature, monsieur... continua un deuxième.

 - elle a attaqué Lily... 

 - Severus a...

 - Silence! cria Abomey, Mlle Evans, M. Rogue et M. Pettigrow, puisque cela semble vous concerner, suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Severus s'efforça d'avaler la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et marcha derrière Lily, Pettigrow et Abomey qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une gargouille.

 - Glace à la citrouille, dit le professeur.

Severus aurait rit du choix de mot de passe du directeur s'il n'avait pas été dans tant d'ennuis

Des escaliers s'élevèrent et ils y montèrent en même temps que ceux-ci. Pettigrow tremblait de la tête au pied, probablement parce qu'il croyait qu'il serait expulsé la seconde où il expliquerait ce qui c'est passé. Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, ce n'est pas lui qui a utilisé un sort impardonnable, pensa Severus.

Il pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui semblait attendre leur visite depuis un moment. La pièce circulaire était décoré des peintures des autres directeurs. Dumbledore observa Severus longuement avec ce regard énigmatique qui le caractérisait. Il fit ensuite signe aux personnes présentes de s'asseoir.

 - Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite, professeur? Demanda le directeur avec un sourire.

 - Vous devriez poser cette question à ces étudiants, Albus. Lorsque je suis revenu dans mon local, j'ai découvert une créature morte sur le plancher.

 - Comment cette créature est-elle décédée?

 - Rogue a jeté un sort impardonnable! Avada Kevadra! Lança précipitamment Peter.

Les yeux de Abomey s'écarquillèrent. Seuls les plus grands sorciers savaient manier cet enchantement et ce gamin avait tué ce monstre! Tous les regards se tournèrent encore sur lui. À ce moment, il aurait souhaité être à mille lieux d'ici. Il s'imaginait déjà parmi les pires meurtriers de la prison d'Azkaban.

 - Ah oui? fut la seule réponse de Dumbledore.

Le professeur McGonagall choisit cet instant pour entrer dans le bureau. Elle paraissait essoufflée.

 - On m'a prévenu qu'un événement s'est produit?

 - Oui, Minerva. Severus Rogue a utilisé Avada Kevadra pour neutraliser un ennemi dont l'identité m'est encore inconnu, répondit calmement Dumbledore, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

 - C'était un_ Kozhikode_, dit Severus simplement. Il vit seulement dans les marécages, au fond des forêts.

 - Severus, sais-tu ce que tu as fait? Interrogea Dumbledore.

 - Oui... Mais c'était la seule solution!

Le directeur sembla juger le poids de son argument. Comment un enfant si innocent pouvait penser aussi rapidement à user de la magie noire en cas de problème? Et comment un gamin de onze ans pouvait posséder assez de pouvoirs magiques pour tuer une créature puissante : Plusieurs sorciers adultes en seraient incapable. En tout cas, une chose était sûr : cet enfant avait de grands pouvoirs et s'il n'était pas guidé correctement durant son apprentissage, il pourrait perdre le contrôle et rejoindre les ténèbres... Ses connaissances dépassaient largement celles d'élèves de septième année, surtout celles concernant la magie noire.

Personne ne pouvait juger le sort du jeune garçon. Il avait commis un crime mais c'était pour sauver la vie d'une élève. Les avis étaient partagés.

 - Severus a raison, dit Lily d'une voix mal assurée. S'il n'avait rien fait, je serais probablement morte à cette heure!

 - Comment ce Kozhikode a-t-il pu pénétrer dans le château? Demanda le professeur McGonagall en changeant de sujet. 

À ces paroles, Peter mit à ce tortiller sur sa chaise.

 - Je... Je n'ai pas fait exprès, professeure, j'ai renversé ma potion... et le Kozhi-machin est sortit du livre... Je ne voulait pas... bégaya-t-il.

 - Merci, Pettigrow, ça suffit, l'interrompit Abomey.

 - Je crois que le sujet est clos, déclara Dumbledore.

 - Pardon? Marmonna Abomey.

 - Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? s'enquérra Severus.

 - Rien du tout. Je crois que l'incident même important, ne mérite pas d'être rapporté au ministère de la magie. Vous pouvez tous aller vous reposer dans vos dortoirs, la journée est terminée pour vous.

Avant que les enseignant n'ait le temps de protester, les élèves quittèrent le bureau. Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de Severus et il ne pu que sourire aux professeurs en s'en allant.

 - Severus!

Il se retourna vers où venait la voix et vit Lily qui courait pour le rattraper.

 - Je voulais juste te dire merci! Dit-elle, haletante.

 - Ce... Ce n'était rien, répondit-il en rougissant.

 - Bon, eh bien, je crois que je vais y aller, au revoir!

 - Bye.

Severus se réveilla et regarda autour de lui. Il faisait sombre dehors et il supposa qu'il était le soir. Puisqu'il savait qu'il serait futile d'essayer de se rendormir, il descendit dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il la trouva vide et s'installa dans un des fauteuils en cuir. Quelle aventure!  Lui qui voulait être normal! toute l'école devait connaître l'histoire, maintenant. Les nouvelles voyageaient vites à Poudlard. Il entendit soudainement des rires venant du couloire. Il se retourna pour découvrir Vinaver et quelques-uns de ses amis. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la répartition.

 - Attendez-moi dans les dortoirs, les gars, je viens vous rejoindre dans un instant! Bonsoir, Severus, dit-il d'une voix menaçante en se tournant vers son jeune frère.

Il s'approcha de lui à mesure que Severus reculait. Il finis par stopper devant une table basse. Il détestait lorsque son frère lui parlait comme ça, c'était toujours un mauvais présage. Brusquement, il tira Severus par les cheveux et l'attira à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il parlait à peine au-dessus d'un murmure mais Severus comprit chacun de ses mots.

 - Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris! Cracha-t-il. Faire de la magie noire en face de tout le monde! Ce que tu peux être stupide! Regarde la réputation que tu vas nous donner!

Il tirait tellement fort maintenant que Severus sentait que ses cheveux allait être arracher. La douleur était si forte que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux.

 - Aïe! J'ai mal, arrête!

 - Attend un peu que les parents l'apprenne et là tu vas _vraiment _avoir mal!

 - Non! Je t'en supplie! Ne le dis pas à Père!

Soudainement, il poussa Severus qui heurta le coin de la table avec sa tête. Il mit ses mains sur son nez qui saignait abondamment et leva les yeux pour apercevoir son frère qui l'observait, la haine apparente sur son visage.

 - Va voir Madame Pomfresh, dit-il, le regard glacial, et ne dit que c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça, sinon...

Il laissa la menace flotter dans l'air et quitta la pièce. Severus se leva et essaya contrôler le sang qui ne cessait de couler. Il se rendit tant bien que mal à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh le remarqua et le fit asseoir immédiatement sur un des lits. Elle lui apporta une pommade qui arrêta le saignement instantanément.

 - Mais comment t'ais-tu fait cela? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

 - Euh... je ne regardais pas où j'allais et je me suis accroché les pieds dans le tapis... Je suis plutôt maladroit! 

Il rit nerveusement et il savait par le regard qu'elle lui jeta qu'elle ne croyait pas entièrement à son histoire. Heureusement pour Severus, elle ne posa pas plus de questions.

Il passa la nuit dans son dortoir avec un onguent à l'odeur infecte sur le nez. Pourquoi son frère le détestait-t-il autant? Il se posa la question encore et encore. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait de cette manière. Vinaver n'avait pas à être jaloux car il avait toujours été le préféré de leurs parents de toute manière. Severus n'a jamais compris ce qu'il aurait pu faire de travers. Son frère l'avait traité de cette façon depuis plus loin qu'il ne s'en souvienne. Ses parents, aussi, n'étaient pas des plus gentils avec lui. Son père n'était jamais fier du jeune sorcier. Vinaver faisait toujours tout, et mieux que Severus. Ce qui le faisait le centre de l'univers aux yeux de leur père. À chaque fois que le jeune garçon pensait à celui-ci, son visage remplie de dégoût pour Severus apparaissait dans son esprit. Il avait déjà pensé à les dénoncer pour les mauvais traitements qu'il recevait mais ils avaient tellement de contacts au sein du ministère de la magie qu'ils s'arrangeraient pour que Severus ait l'air d'un menteur à l'esprit imaginatif. Maintenant, il s'accrochait à l'idée que ses parents l'aimait, peut-être, tout au fond d'eux-mêmes, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas le genre de personnes à le démontrer ouvertement. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'efforçait d'être le meilleur dans toutes les matières pour qu'un jour ils le reconnaissent à sa juste valeur. Il s'endormit finalement en ruminant ces pensées.

À Suivre...


	3. Les Conséquences

Voici mon troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Envoie du message subliminal : *Vous allez m'envoyer des reviews! * 

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède Harry Potter. Moi : mon nounours en pluche. Clair? Bien.

*-*-*

Le Chemin De La Rédemption¸

Par Crunchy Snape

Chapitre 3 : Les Conséquences

*-*-*

Le lendemain matin, Severus espéra qu'il aurait une journée normale aujourd'hui. Il s'habilla et rejoignit les autres Serpentard à sa table. En arrivant, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Certains chuchotaient entre eux et d'autres avaient l'air... effrayé. Lorsqu'il s'assit, les autres élèves près de lui le fixèrent, prirent leur assiette et bougèrent d'un siège, laissant Severus seul au bout de la table. Il les observa avec des yeux interrogateurs et il fut répondu par des regards haineux et hautins. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ses gens qui discutaient avec lui il y a deux jours le regardaient maintenant comme si pendant la nuit il lui avait poussé cinq nez et huit bras ?

 - Il y a un problème? demanda-t-il nerveusement

 - Oui, pour quelle raison as-tu sauvé une sang-de-bourbe?

Il savait ce que signifiait ce terme péjoratif. Il était utiliser pour désigner ceux qui avaient des parents moldus.

 - Je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait que mon amie soit de descendance moldue fait une différence sur si elle doit vivre ou non. Aurais-je du la laisser mourir? Répondit-il, incrédule.

 - Ton amie! Un Serpentard ne s'associe pas avec une sang-de-bourbe, et une Gryffondor en plus! On se demande bien pourquoi le choixpeau t'a mis dans Serpentard ! Je ne vois aucune des qualités recherchées par Salazar en toi!

Ils levèrent le menton en signe de supériorité et ne lui adressa plus la parole. Severus sentit la douleur pénétrer son âme. Non! Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul et rejeté encore une fois! Il n'avait rien fait de mal! Il ne pouvait imaginer sept années de solitude. Il lui restait encore Lily. Severus savait qu'elle ne lui tournerait pas le dos. Mais... ça ne sera jamais comme être avec les Serpentard. La seule chose à faire était d'espérer que les élèves oublieraient cette histoire et passeraient à autre chose. Il observa son assiette, l'air abattu, sans rien toucher. Il ne remarqua pas le Professeur Dumbledore le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes d'un air paternel, mais toujours aussi mystérieux.

Il entra dans la salle de classe de métamorphose et vit que la seule place libre était à côté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés, probablement de Gryffondor. Il posa ses bouquins et s'assit à cet endroit. Il regarda du coin de l'œil sa nouvelle partenaire. Quand elle aperçut Severus, ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle prit ses livres et partit s'asseoir ailleurs. Severus avala la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et cligna des yeux pour éviter que les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber ne coulent sur ses joues pâles. Il n'allait surtout pas pleurer devant eux! La journée semblait aller de mal en pis. Reste calme, répéta-t-il mentalement, reste calme et à la fin de l'après-midi tu pourras aller te reposer dans le dortoir. Il pris de grandes respirations et leva la tête quand le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée. Elle remarqua le siège vide près de Severus.

 - Vous êtes seul, M.Rogue?

 - Oui, professeur, répondit-il d'une voix étrangement étouffée.

 - Eh bien, il va falloir vous trouver quelqu'un, déclara-t-elle.

Elle prit sa liste d'étudiants et évalua les candidats possibles. Severus n'osa même pas se retourner pour voir la réaction des autres élèves. Elles étaient pour être les mêmes que lorsqu'il était à l'école moldue. De la peur, du dégoût.

 - Ça va aller, madame, je me débrouillerai bien par moi-même.

 - Qu'il en soit ainsi, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Le dos voûté, il pencha sa tête de manière à ce que ses cheveux constituent un rideau pour bloquer le monde extérieur. Il tremblait légèrement. Il croyait tellement faire un trait sur son passé en venant ici. Puisqu'il n'avait pas de réputation, il avait espéré se faire des amis, se faire traiter avec respect, se faire aimer... La douleur dans sa poitrine qui s'était atténuée il y a quelques instants revint avec plus de force. Ça faisait si mal à l'intérieur, il devait penser à autre chose! résonna-t-il. Il força son esprit à se concentrer sur les paroles que prononçait son enseignante de transfiguration. Les mots ne faisaient aucun sens et il avait franchement aucune envie d'écouter des enseignements qu'il maîtrisait déjà. Il voulait seulement que la terre se fissure et l'emporte très loin d'ici. Malheureusement, même le destin était contre lui.

La fin des cours s'annonça et Severus prit son matériel et partit. Il eut seulement le temps de franchir le cadre de la porte qu'il fut "accidentellement" bousculé par Lucius Malfoy. Les livres que Severus tenaient volèrent dans toutes les directions et lui, tomba à quatre pattes sur le plancher poli.

 - Oups! Désolé... Oh! C'est toi! Oublis ce que je viens de te dire! Il ricana et poursuivis son chemin sans se retourner, Crabbe et Goyle perpétuellement à ses côtés. 

Il ne paraissait nullement intimidé par le sort impardonnable que Severus avait lancé la veille. Severus fronça des sourcils et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de lui lancer quelques insultes bien placées – il avait, à la maison, récolté un vocabulaire assez varié de jurons, lesquels feraient rougir un bûcheron d'embarra – et se mis à ramasser ses affaires.

 - Il se croit fort parce qu'il a des amis, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, mais il...

Il s'interrompit car il vit quelqu'un approcher.

 - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Me ridiculiser encore plus? dit-il, agacé, pensant que c'était à nouveau Malfoy. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de la personne et se 

rendit compte, à son grand désarroi, qu'il appartenait à Lily.

 - Je suis désolé... s'excusa-t-il, honteux.

Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

 - Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends très bien ta réaction. Ce prétentieux de Malfoy, toujours en train d'attirer l'attention.

Elle s'agenouilla et l'aida à ramasser son matériel éparpillé. Severus l'observa de temps à autre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était jolie. Elle avait des yeux si magnifiques : verts comme une forêt profonde et inexplorée. Il s'aperçut trop tard qu'il avait arrêté de bouger et qu'il était fixé à son tour. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et il se remit au travail, évitant le regard Lily. Elle l'aida à rassembler ses choses sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus de ce lourd silence.

 - C'est à moi de m'excuser, tu sais, si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé la vie, tu n'en serais pas là maintenant...

 - Et si Pettigrow n'avait pas renversé sa potion, la créature ne serait pas apparue. Nous pouvons remonter très loin avec des "si". Ce n'est qu'un concours de circonstances, non la faute de quelqu'un.

Ils se relevèrent, ayant fini leur tâche, et elle lui donna ses bouquins.

 - Merci.

 - Nous devrions nous dépêcher ; nous sommes déjà en retard.

 - Oui, allons-y.

            Quelques jours plus tard, Severus s'était accoutumé à se faire pointer du doigt et à être surnommé "Le garçon qui a utilisé Avada Kevadra". Malheureusement pour lui, il semblait que sa réputation était créée et qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas de sitôt. Il mangeait toujours seul aux repas et passait la majorité de son temps à la bibliothèque. Là, au moins, il ne s'ennuyait pas avec les centaines de livres à étudier. Lily allait parfois lui rendre visite à cet endroit lorsqu'il n'y avait trop de monde. Elle était la seule qui ne le jugeait pas : les Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle n'osaient pas l'approcher à moins d'y être forcé et les Serpentard lui en voulait d'avoir sauvé une sang-de-bourbe.

En ce moment, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'école (on était dimanche) il travaillait sur une recherche pour le professeur Binns.

 - Bonjour Severus! annonça-t-elle avec un sourire radieux en pénétrant la bibliothèque. Comment vas-tu?

 - Plutôt bien, et toi?

 - Excellent!

Elle prit place à ces côtés et observa ses parchemins répandus un peu partout sur la grande table de bois vernis. Il y avait des tonnes de livres empilés dans un coin et quelques uns ouverts parmis les parchemins. Il semblait très concentré sur son travail, mordillant le bout de sa plume, et, soudainement, il leva la tête et demanda tout bonnement : 

 - Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça?

Elle le fixa longuement, intriguée et surprise par sa question. Puisqu'elle ne parla pas, il continua :

 - Tu viens me voir, tu discutes avec moi. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Si c'est de la pitié...

 - Je suis heureuse d'être en ta compagnie! la coupa-t-elle. Tu es mon ami! Je ne fais sûrement pas ça par pitié!

Son cœur arrêta de battre pendant un instant. Ami? Elle avait dit ami? Severus n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Une douce chaleur se dispersa dans tout son corps. C'était une très belle sensation. Il ne put se retenir de sourire bêtement.

 - Tu veux être mon amie?

 - Bien sûr! Cela semble te surprendre ! dit-elle en riant.

 - C'est que... Tu es la première amie que j'ai...

Elle arrêta de rire brusquement et son regard enjoué fut remplacé par de la tristesse.

 - Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas prendre une promenade au bord du lac? dit-il en essayant de changer de sujet. Il fait très beau dehors et j'ai besoin de changer d'air. 

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête le suivit hors de la pièce.

            Il faisait très chaud et le soleil rayonnait dans un ciel sans nuages. Ils firent le tour du lac deux ou trois fois, peut-être même seulement une, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Severus ne parla pas beaucoup mais il apprit plusieurs choses au sujet de Lily. Elle avait une sœur détestable plus âgée qu'elle qui se nommait Pétunia. D'après ce que Lily lui racontait, elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment bien entendues mais sa haine et sa jalousie envers sa plus jeune sœur s'étaient décuplées depuis la lettre annonçant sa future éducation à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Et comme le frère de Severus, elle aimait bien lui mener la vie dure. Elle ignorait carrément Lily depuis ("Ce qui ne me déplait pas le moins du monde!" avoua-elle en souriant malicieusement). Ses parents, eux, en revanche, semblaient se réjouir d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille. Elle était en train de lui raconter comment son père était enthousiaste lorsqu'un hibou vint se poser sur l'épaule de Severus. C'était étrange car le courrier était déjà passé. Il reconnut l'oiseau immédiatement : il appartenait à son père. Un sentiment de frayeur s'empara de lui quand il remarqua l'enveloppe rouge que tenait le hibou entre ses serres. Une beuglante. Lily observait Severus d'un air interrogateur. Il prit délicatement l'enveloppe et déchira le sceau lentement, les mains tremblantes. Dès qu'il fut ouvert, l'enveloppe prit la forme d'une bouche et se mis à la hauteur des yeux de Severus.

 - COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ PRATIQUER LA MAGIE NOIRE EN FACE D'AUTRES ÉLÈVES! REGARDE LA RÉPUTATION QUE TU VAS ME DONNER! TU NOUS FAIS HONTE À CHAQUE FOIS QUE TU FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE! TU AURAIS PU ÊTRE EXPULSÉ ET NOUS T'AURIONS EU SUR LE DOS! TU FERAIS MIEUX DE FAIRE ATENTION AUX GESTE QUE TU POSES ET TU PASSERAS NOËL À L'ÉCOLE!

Le message se détruisit et les morceaux restant s'envolèrent avec le vent. Severus était raide comme un piquet. Lily s'avança doucement vers lui.

 - Ça va? demanda-t-elle, pas plus haut qu'un murmure.

Il ne put que hocher la tête.

 - Tu sais, c'est mieux de l'avoir eu ici plutôt que dans la grande salle, continua-t-elle pour le réconforter.

 - Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral, mais tu ne peux pas imaginer le sermon de mon père lorsque je vais rentrer cet été...

 - Il aura sûrement oublié d'ici là.

 - Tu ne le connais pas. Il a une très grande mémoire... surtout lorsque je fais des bêtises... Au moins, je reste à Poudlard pour Noël, ajouta-t-il.

 - Tu ne t'ennuieras  pas du reste de ta famille ?

 - Bien sûr, répondit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix que Lily ne perçut pas et poursuivit sa marche tranquillement vers le château comme il ne s'était jamais rien passé, les deux acquiesçant silencieusement à oublier cet événement.

À Suivre...


	4. Noël

Je sais... il est un peu tard pour Noël... (Je préfère dire un peu trop de bonne heure...) Mais je voulais le rajouter. J'aimerais avoir juste une p'tite review... Toute 'tite, toute 'tite... siouplait! Lâchez-moé pas! C'est ça qui me pousse à écrire! Merchi!

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling est l'heureuse propriétaire d'Harry Potter, donc c'est pas moi...

*-*-*

Le Chemin De La Rédemption

Par Crunchy Snape

Chapitre 4 : Noël

*-*-*

L'excitation de Noël semblait presque palpable dans les classes et les professeurs avaient beaucoup de difficulté à calmer les élèves, surtout une petite clique de Gryffondor : Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et leur leader, James Potter. Severus ne pouvait comprendre comment Lily pouvait se tenir avec de tels immatures. Ils ne créaient que des problèmes. Elle semblait passer beaucoup trop de temps avec Potter et Severus avait peur qu'il lui empoisonne l'esprit et qu'elle se mette à le détester comme le reste des étudiants. Une chose était sûr, il avait vite appris à se méfier de leurs petits tours puisqu'il en était le plus souvent la victime. Lily ne participait pas à leurs farces et il lui en était reconnaissant. Malheureusement, les autres élèves, peu importe leur maison, appréciaient bien de se moquer de lui. James Potter et son groupe étaient devenus très populaire parmi l'école. Même si Severus restait indifférent aux moqueries des autres, il ne pouvait supporter celles de Black et Potter et répondait à leurs insultes la plus part du temps avec une des siennes. Combien de fois avaient-ils ris de son nez, plus grand que la moyenne? Ou de ses cheveux?

Le seul point positif était qu'ils retourneraient chez eux pour les vacances. Severus avait signé la feuille que le professeur McGonagall faisait passer dans les cours et, avec soulagement, il n'avait pas aperçu leurs noms. Par contre, Lily était resterait car Pétunia allait présenter son nouveau petit ami à la famille et, s'il ressemblait quelque peu à Pétunia elle-même, elle ne se sentait pas prête à se faire taquiner durant toutes les vacances.

Alors, au matin de Noël, Severus ne s'attendait à recevoir aucuns cadeaux. Mais, à sa grande curiosité, il y avait une boîte emballée au pied de son lit et elle avait des _trous_. Il s'approcha d du cadeau prudemment, comme si ce n'était qu'un mauvais tour de Potter. La chose à l'intérieur se mis à piailler. Effrayé, mais toujours aussi déterminé à savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce paquet, il le prit dans ses mains et déchira le papier délicatement, de peur qu'il explose et découvrit un majestueux hibou noir. Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise et d'émerveillement et il le libéra de sa cage. Il alla immédiatement se poser sur son épaule. Étant maintenant hors de sa prison l'oiseau relaxa et se mit à hululer doucement à l'oreille de son nouveau propriétaire. À coté de l'emballage, il y avait une carte. Il la lut pour savoir de qui venait ce magnifique cadeau.

_Cher Severus,_

_Joyeux Noël! J'espère que tu vas aimer mon cadeau! Il a fallu que je demande à une amie de troisième année de l'acheter pour moi durant une visite à Pré-Au-Lard puisque les élèves de première année ne peuvent y aller. J'avais remarqué que tu ne possédais pas d'oiseau pour le courrier. En tout cas, nous allons nous voir aujourd'hui à la grande salle. À tout à l'heure!_

_Amitiés,_

Lily

Elle était folle, un hibou coûtait une petite fortune! Cela démontrait à quel point son amitié avait de la valeur pour elle. La même chaleur qui l'avait envahit lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était son amie revint. Il se sentait si léger soudainement. Lui, Severus Rogue, avait reçu un cadeau! Cependant une pensée malheureuse s'installa dans son esprit : il ne lui avait rien donné. Que pourrait-il lui offrir? Il ne possédait rien de spécial. Oui, il y avait toujours le bracelet que son grand-père lui avait donné avant de mourir! Il était le seul de sa famille qui s'était préoccupé de Severus. Mais c'était un bracelet d'homme, s'il pouvait seulement le transformer pour qu'il devienne pour femme... Il feuilleta son manuel de métamorphose mais en vain. Il consulta ensuite son livre de potions qui faisait mention d'une potion de rétrécissement. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser plus tôt! Il connaissait les ingrédients par coeur! Malheureusement cette potion avait besoin de bouillir au moins trois heures avant d'y plonger l'objet que l'on veut faire diminuer la taille. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de manquer le petit déjeuner.

            Il tassa les objets encombrant et s'installa dans un coin près de son lit. C'était une chance que tous les élèves de son niveau de Serpentard sont retournés à la maison pour les vacances de Noël. Il posa son chaudron et alluma un feu en prenant bien soin qu'il n'enflamme rien. Il gardait toujours quelques ingrédients dans sa valise au cas où et maintenant semblait être un moment pour les utiliser. Il s'assit sur son lit avec un livre et attendit que les produits produisent une réaction tout en brassant de temps à autre. Deux heures plus tard, la potion avait pris une teinte vert forêt. Il était temps d'ajouter les algues et les yeux de triton.

            Deux heures et quart... Deux heures trente... Deux heures trois quarts... Les minutes s'égrainaient si lentement que Severus faillit s'endormir à plusieurs reprises. Trois heures arriva finalement et le mélange changea de couleur. Il était devenu jaune canari, signe que la potion était réussie.

            Il sortit délicatement le bracelet de sa valise. C'était un bracelet en or avec de minuscules pierres émeraudes incrustées dans celui-ci. Il était large et long : fait pour un poignet d'homme et beaucoup trop grand pour Lily. Il prit des pinces et le trempa lentement le bijou dans le liquide qui bouillait doucement. Lorsqu'il fut complètement immergé dans la potion, Severus commença à compté dans sa tête. Un... Deux... Trois... Il ne fallait le laisser dans le mélange quelques secondes ou sinon le bracelet deviendrait si petit  qu'il disparaîtrait. Il le ressortit du mélange et, à son grand soulagement, de la bonne taille.

            Il l'enveloppa soigneusement dans du parchemin beige et se rendit à la grande salle.

De son côté, Lily s'était réveillée avec un sourire. Noël était probablement la plus belle fête de l'année. Celle de l'amour, de l'amitié, du partage et de la générosité. La célébration de toutes les valeurs, quoi!

Elle aurait aimé passer les vacances avec sa famille mais elle avait entendu parler de Vernon, l'ami de Pétunia, et elle ne voulait pas la voir se pavaner à son bras en lui lançant des sourires de satisfaction. Elle avait finalement décidé de rester avec Severus car elle savait qu'il demeurerait seul si elle s'en allait. Lily et lui était très proche maintenant et elle trouvait vraiment dommage que personne ne reconnaisse à sa juste valeur. James passait ses journées à lui demander pourquoi elle se donnait même la peine de lui parler. Les Maraudeurs, comme ils aimaient s'appeler, jouaient souvent des tours au dépend de Severus. Elle avait beau leur répéter de le laisser tranquille, James, Sirius et Peter lui répondraient que de jouer des tours était ce que les Gryffondor faisait au Serpentard depuis des siècles et qu'il fallait respecter la tradition. Seul Remus, qui semblait être la voix de la raison des Maraudeurs, acquiesçait avec elle. Malheureusement, ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'elle voyait en Severus : Une personne timide, ayant beaucoup souffert, mais possédant de merveilleuses qualités. Tout le monde s'en rendrait compte s'ils avaient une conversation avec lui.

Elle soupira et releva la tête. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Severus elle se leva d'un bond et alla le rejoindre à l'entrée.

 - Tu m'as fait peur, déclara-t-elle en guide de bonjour, je me demandais où tu étais passé! Je m'inquiétais! Le petit déjeuner est terminé depuis au moins une heure!

 - Bonjour à toi aussi! Dit-il en souriant. Et merci pour ton hibou! Voici le tien!

Elle prit le paquet dans ses mains et le secoua pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il contenait. Finalement, découragée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, elle l'ouvrit. Elle leva son regard vers Severus, une expression hébétée inscrit sur son visage.

 - Il-Il est si beau! Je n'avais jamais vu un tel bijou... M-Merci Severus! Mille Mercis! J'en prendrai bien soin, compte sur moi!

Elle encercla ses bras autour de son cou et le serra fort. Severus, surpris par cette soudaine explosion d'affection, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Mais, le choc initial passé, il retourna l'étreinte, les joues un peu rose.

 - Comment vas-tu l'appeler? Demanda-t-elle, après une pause.

 - Hein?

 - Ton hibou, comment vas-tu le nommer?

 - Heum... Je sais pas... "Hibou"?

Elle leva un sourcil, septique.

 - Tu veux vraiment l'appeler comme ça?

 - Je n'ai jamais été très original avec les noms.

 - Je vois ça... Pourquoi pas "Callisto"?

Severus fit une grimace de dégoût.

 - Quoi ?

 - Ça fait beaucoup trop féminin!

 - Alors "Bach"?

 - Déjà mieux.

 - Archie?

 - Non.

 - James?

Cette fois-ci, Severus faillit s'étouffer dans son jus de citrouille.

 - Certainement pas!

 - Marshall?

Ils passèrent l'avant-midi à discuter des noms que qu'ils pourraient donner au hibou Severus, ou plutôt Lily essaya de persuader Severus de choisir un nom plus original que "Hibou". Ils finirent par le baptiser "Unuk". (N/A : Ne pas confondre avec Eunuque, la garde castrée d'un harem impérial!)  Severus semblait réticent jusqu'à ce que Lily lui annonça que c'était une des étoiles qui composait la constellation du serpent. Au moins, cette conversation lui avait fait oublier le fait qu'il avait très faim, n'ayant rien avalé depuis hier soir.

À Suivre...


	5. Retour À La Solitude

Un autre chapitre de fait. Fiouh! Je sais, je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais j'essaierais de faire une petite intrigue durant sa deuxième année avec les maraudeurs. Et continuez de Reviewer!! Siouplait! Siouplait! Siouplait! Siouplait! Siouplait! Siouplait! Et un GROS merci à ceux qui ont reviewé!! Plein de bisous! Le prochain chapitre sera l'été de Severus avec ses parents...  

*-*-*

Le Chemin De La Rédemption

Par Crunchy Snape

Chapitre 5 : Retour À La Solitude

*-*-*

- Ah! Heureusement que c'était le dernier test de l'année scolaire parce qu'avec cette chaleur, je n'aurais jamais été capable d'en faire un autre! S'exclama Lily en sortant de leur cours de potions.

 - Oui...

 - Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête?

Depuis quelques temps, Severus semblait anxieux et démoralisé, et Lily doutait que ça ait un rapport avec ses études. Elle était même prête à parier que cela avait rapport avec le fait de retourner chez lui à la fin de l'année scolaire qui approchait. Mais Lily le comprenait car durant l'année elle avait appris qu'il n'a jamais été en très bons termes avec ses parents et son frère. Avoir eu une famille comme celle qu'il a, elle aussi aurait peur de revenir à la maison!

 - Toujours inquiet de revoir ton père?

 - Très.

 - Allons, je suis sûre que lorsqu'il verra tes notes il oubliera complètement le "petit" incident qui s'est produit au début de l'année.

 - Ça ne suffira pas... Je pourrais recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin et il resterait complètement indifférent. Peu importe ce que je fais, ça ne sera jamais suffisant. 

Elle mit sa main sur son épaule de façon rassurante et sourit. Ce qui fit rougir Severus. Ses derniers mois, ou plutôt depuis Noël, tous les gestes qu'elle faisait avaient pour effet de faire diriger tout le sang de son corps dans son visage. Il était si heureux lorsqu'elle passait du temps avec lui et si seul quand elle s'en allait. Lorsqu'on a été sans ami pendant toute sa jeunesse et que maintenant on a de la compagnie, c'est normal de se sentir seul ensuite, non? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il se répétait toujours, et son cerveau paraissait gober cette explication.

 - Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise phase, après tout ira pour le mieux...

 - Lily! Cria une voix au loin.

Severus se retourna. C'était James Potter et sa petite bande d'idiots. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici, eux? En arrivant devant Lily, James se mit à fixer Severus en fronçant des sourcils, qui lui rendit son regard.

 - Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi, Lily? Dit-il à l'intention de Severus plus qu'à Lily.

 - Jaloux, Potter? Rétorqua Severus.

 - De toi? Qui serait jaloux de toi? "Avada Kevadra Boy!"

Quatre mois s'étaient passé depuis le Kozhikode, et ils le lui rappelaient encore aujourd'hui!

Tout le monde savait que Severus et James n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, surtout depuis que James et Sirius avaient mis des bombes puantes dans le capuchon de sa cape, mais Lily espérait contre tout espoir qu'ils n'afficheraient pas leur haine l'un à l'autre si ouvertement. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce qu'ils trouvaient d'amusant à rire du malheur des autres, mais c'était des garçons et ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de pénétrer leur esprit. Avec un regard, elle fit signe aux deux sorciers de cesser les hostilités en sa présence.

 - Peu importe. Tu viens avec nous dans la salle commune? Nous voulons voir nos résultats d'examens.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Severus lui demandant son approbation. Ne voulant pas se séparer de Lily, mais ne supportant plus les autres Gryffondor, il improvisa une excuse. Et puis, elle semblait vouloir les accompagner.

 - ... Je dois me rendre à ma salle commune, moi aussi... Au revoir, Lily! Dit-il.

 - À plus tard! Lui répondit-elle.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Severus ne pu s'empêcher d'observer l'endroit où Lily était il n'y pas cinq minutes. Ce qu'il détestait Potter! Il était bien, seul avec Lily, avant qu'il n'arrive! Il poussa un soupir de frustration et se rendit à son dortoir. Il fallait commencer à ramasser ses affaires puisqu'il ne restait plus qu'une minuscule journée avant de subir le courroux de son père.

Le banquet de fin d'année débutait le soir même et se poursuivrait probablement durant la nuit dans les salles communes des différentes maisons. La fin de l'année était une période de réjouissance pour tout le monde car ils avaient des familles qui les attendaient, mais pas pour Severus. Personne ne l'accueillerait à bras ouverts à la gare de King's Cross. Il ne pourra certainement pas inviter Lily pendant l'été. Le jeune sorcier se voyait très mal expliquer à ses parents que sa seule amie était de descendance moldue. Jamais ils ne l'accepteraient. C'était pour être un retour à la solitude.

À pas lents, il se rendit dans la grande salle. Il se promenait la tête baissée, sans remarquer où il s'en allait, et percuta un objet solide. Il releva sa tête et s'aperçut que cet "objet" était en fait le professeur Dumbledore.

 - Vous devriez porter un peu plus attention lorsque vous marchez, M. Rogue, dit Dumbledore, apparemment amusé.

 - Désolé, Professeur.

Le vieil homme mit ses mains sur ses genoux et s'abaissa à la hauteur de l'élève.

 - Vous savez, j'ai déjà vu des mandragores sur le point de se faire bouillir être plus heureuses que vous, observa-t-il avec un sourire par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, il n'y aurait pas quelque choses que vous désiriez me dire?

 - R-rien de très grave, professeur, c'est juste que... que je vais m'ennuyer de l'école, j-je l'aime bien, mentit-il, misérablement.

Que pouvait-il raconter d'autre? Qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à la maison parce que la première chose que son père était pour lui faire était de le gifler, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus parler pendant une semaine, pour un événement au commencement de l'année? Il doutait que Dumbledore pourrait l'aider sur ce point.

Le regard chaleureux du vieux directeur changea. Il observait gravement le garçon, semblant analyser à savoir si Severus disait la vérité. Un sourire de sympathie se dessina tranquillement sur ses lèvres. Severus aurait juré qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées, avec ses yeux bleus si pénétrants.

 - Eh bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, l'école sera là au retour des vacances. Moi aussi, je me souviens que j'étais désespérément nostalgique lorsque je quittais à la fin de l'année. Maintenant, j'ai réglé mon problème : je suis devenu directeur de Poudlard! déclara-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Severus ne pu empêcher le rictus qui se forma sur sa bouche.

 - Bon, je dois retourner à la table des professeurs, on m'attend. À la prochaine.

Il lui fit un signe de la main et s'en alla. Severus avait toujours trouvé qu'il émanait le respect, qu'il n'avait pas besoin s'être sévère, seulement d'être là. Tout le monde le trouvait excentrique et parfois même tête en l'air, mais plus Severus l'observait, plus il se rendait compte que cela n'était peut-être qu'un masque pour surprendre ses ennemis. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était si puissant : il cachait sa vraie force sous des apparences de grand-papa gâteau.

Severus s'assit seul, sur le bout de la table, celui le plus près de celle des professeurs, comme à son habitude. Personne n'osait se moquer de lui quand il était si près des enseignants, donc, Severus en profitait.

Comme prévu, les festivités prirent fin au levé du jour. Severus, lui, ne se sentant pas le bienvenu, retourna dans son dortoir tôt et lu durant quelques heures puisque les bruits des autres étudiants rendaient le sommeil impossible.

Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla en forme, comparativement à ses compagnons Serpentard, qui avaient célébré une bonne partie de la nuit, et prit un déjeuner rapide. Il voulait voir Lily pour lui demander de partager un compartiment avec lui. Malheureusement, elle ne se présenta pas à la grande salle, ayant probablement mangé avant Severus. Ce n'est pas grave, se rassura-t-il mentalement, je n'aurai qu'à la repérer à la gare.

Vers onze heures, les préfets de chaque maison appelèrent les élèves pour qu'ils se réunissent devant la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Severus scanna l'endroit rapidement pour essayer d'apercevoir une tête rousse-rouge parmi la foule. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et il l'a vit finalement. Cependant, elle était accompagnée de Potter et des trois autres. Il serra les poings et prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer. Est-ce que tous les Gryffondor étaient attachés aux poignets par une corde invisible, ou quoi?! Ils étaient toujours ensemble!

À ce moment, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du train. Severus les suivit.  Il essaya de rattraper Lily avant qu'elle ne rentre dans un wagon pour lui parler sans avoir sa bande d'idiots sur les talons. À sa grande tristesse, il n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'elle avait franchi la porte coulissante d'un compartiment. Pas question de rentrer dans la même pièce que Potter de son propre gré. Déçu, il retourna sur ses pas pour trouver lui aussi un endroit libre où il pourrait lire pour oublier le fait que Lily n'avait même pas pensé de lui dire au revoir.

Severus se laissa lourdement tomber sur le siège d'un wagon. Il sortit un livre de la grosseur d'un dictionnaire et entreprit de le lire au complet avant d'arriver à la gare de Londres. C'était un défi impossible, mais au moins ça l'empêcherait de s'acharner sur la tristesse qui hantait son coeur. 

Trois ou quatre heures s'étaient écoulées, Severus ne pouvait en être sûr, et quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Ne voulant pas être dérangé dans sa lecture, il ne répondit pas. Peut-être la personne était pour s'en aller, s'il ne montrait aucun signe de vie, pensa-t-il.

Mais l'individu semblait tenace, et cogna à nouveau.

 - Severus, tu es là-dedans?

C'était Lily.

 - Oui, répondit-il d'une voix quelque peu étouffée par l'émotion.

Elle ne l'avait pas oublié! Elle le cherchait! Lily ouvrit la porte et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'assit en face de lui.

 - Salut! Puisque nous nous ne reverrons avant le début de notre deuxième année, je souhaitais passer un peu temps avec toi!

Elle remarqua son énorme livre.

 - Est-ce que je te dérange?

 - Bien sûr que non! répondit-il rapidement, oubliant complètement son "défi".

 - Je voulais te demander si je pouvais t'écrire des lettres de temps à autres, car tu sais... avec ton père...

 - Je m'arrangerai avec lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le reste du voyage se fit avec quelques conversations entrecoupées de silences confortables.

Arrivés à la gare, Lily se leva pour ouvrir la porte du compartiment mais Severus la retint.

 - Attend, je préfère te dire au revoir maintenant, car mes parents vont m'attendre dehors et s'ils t'aperçoient...

 - Je comprends, ils n'aiment pas les familles de sang-de-bourbe, j'imagine?

 - C'est assez bien résumé.

Soudainement, elle l'étreignit et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Severus se s'était jamais attendu à ça, mais vraiment pas. Lui qui avait habituellement la maîtrise de ses paroles, se mit à bégayer.

 - Euh... Au-au revoir... Pa-passe de belles va-vacances...

 - Toi aussi! Et n'oublies pas de m'écrire! Lui répondit-elle, complètement inconsciente de la réaction qu'elle avait occasionnée.

 - Ou-oui...

- Tu vas me manquer! Bye Bye!

Elle le relâcha, prit ses affaires et s'en alla mais juste avant, elle se retourna et lui fit un sourire radieux. Severus était littéralement figé sur place. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait, exactement? Il ne pouvait le dire car tout semblait être un rêve. Il reprit le dessus sur lui-même et décida que Lily lui donnait plusieurs sensations bizarres à l'intérieur. Il poussa cette pensée hors de son esprit puisqu'il devait rejoindre ses parents, maintenant.

Il se faufila hors du train et vit Lily dans les bras de deux moldus, probablement son père et sa mère. Il enviait Lily quelques fois. Elle avait une famille qui l'aimait, elle.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut sa propre famille. Un homme, très grand, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus profonds et à l'air sévère se dressait aux côtés d'une petite femme très jolie. Il soupira et avança lentement vers ses parents. Cependant, il fut dépassé pas Vinaver et Severus leva les yeux pour voir les regards de son père et de sa mère s'illuminer à l'approche de leur fils chéri.

La femme prit le plus vieux dans ses bras et le félicita pour son diplôme de fin d'étude. Son père lui donna une tape dans le dos amicale. Il se retourna ensuite vers Severus et lui fit signe qu'il savait qu'il était là. Tous ensemble, ils rentrèrent au manoir Rogue.

C'était pour être un long été...

À Suivre...


	6. Brisé

Salut tout le monde!!!  J'espère que vous allez aimer ce prochain chapitre, mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très, très fier de celui-là. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi à bien communiquer les sentiments (dites moi ce que vous en penser, je veux toujours m'améliorer!)  mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour le moment, lorsque j'aurai pris plus d'expérience, je vais probablement le retravailler... Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et continuer, ça me motive!! Ah oui, j'ai construit un site où je mettrai "Le Chemin De La Rédemption".

Disclaimer : Chère Mme J.K. Rowling, puis-je avoir vos personnages? Non? Alors vous voyez, ils sont toujours pas à moi.

*-*-*

Le Chemin De La Rédemption

Par Crunchy Snape

Chapitre 6 : Brisé

*-*-*

Les Rogues marchèrent quelque temps à la recherche d'une cheminé convenable, et sans moldus, pour se rendre au manoir. Le soleil était chaud et Severus, suant dans ses habits d'école, recevait des regards pour le moins curieux. 

Environ trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient en face d'un manoir, leur maison, qui avait sûrement vécu de meilleurs jours. Il possédait une allure majestueuse mais le manque d'entretient avait transformé la demeure en une copie de maison hantée. Les mauvaises herbes poussaient sans contraintes et des plantes grimpantes s'étaient installées confortablement sur les murs de pierre.

La famille de Severus n'était plus aussi fortunée qu'elle ne l'était jadis. La seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient encore respectés au sein des autres familles prestigieuses, telles que les Malfoy, restait la pureté de leur sang. Sans cet atout, ils n'auraient probablement même plus de maison.

Tout au long du voyage, Severus avait observé son père. Il pouvait facilement savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et malheureusement, il savait ce qu'était ce quelque chose...

Il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter lorsqu'il discutait avec Lily. Son père oubliait difficilement les erreurs surtout celles commises par le jeune garçon.

Dès qu'ils eurent mis les pieds dans la résidence, Severus fut prit douloureusement par le bras pour terminer nez à nez avec son père qui semblait furieux.

 - Toi, tu vas dans ta chambre! Lança t'il.

 - Mais, Père, je...

 - IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de se plier à ce que son père disait. Il monta les escaliers quatre par quatre, se dépêchant de se rendre à chambre qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. Il remarqua rapidement que son père le suivait.

Il entra dans la chambre sombre et poussiéreuse et fut surpris lorsque la porte se ferma brusquement derrière lui avec un claquement sans qu'il n'y est touché. Il entendit ensuite son père mettre un cadenas à la porte et enchanter le verrou contre des sorts tels que "Alohomora", bien que Severus ne pouvait s'en servir à cause de la réglementation sur les sorciers de premier niveau.

Le jeune magicien fit le constat de sa situation. Il était coincé dans sa chambre, qui n'avait presque aucun meuble, et son père allait probablement revenir dans la soirée. Plus, il n'avait pas mangé depuis un certain temps, donc, son estomac réclamait de la nourriture, ce qu'il n'aurait probablement pas avent le lendemain après midi.

Il décida qu'il devrait faire une petite sieste. Il secoua les couvertures bleues nuit et les oreillers qui créèrent des nuages épais de débris minuscules partout dans la pièce.

Il ferma les rideaux et s'étendit sur le lit en position foetale, comme s'il voulait se protéger du monde extérieur. Il savait ce qu'il se préparait, mais il préférait l'ignorer. Un sommeil mouvementé l'appela lentement et il y succomba peu à peu...

Le bruit d'une serrure se faisant déverrouiller réveilla Severus en sursaut. Il nota sans y penser qu'il était environ onze heures. Il s'assit en un bond sur le lit et observa la porte s'ouvrir et laisser entrer son père.

 - Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, ce qui m'a rendu encore plus en colère contre toi, Severus..., dit-il en crachant le nom de son fils comme du poison. Je crois que tu dois être puni pour avoir déshonoré ta famille!

 - Mais, Père, c'était au début de l'année, tout le monde à oublié depuis...

 - Tout le monde? Je ne l'ai pas oublié, moi! Ni mes collègues de travail! Ils me le rappellent à chaque instant avec leur regard! J'ai perdu toute dignité depuis cet incident, à cause de toi! Et tu sais très bien que notre fierté est tout ce qu'il nous reste!

Son père avait le visage rouge de furie, qui contrastait fortement avec ses yeux et ses cheveux. Severus était si effrayé qu'il s'était recroquevillé sur le lit, le dos collé contre le mur. Le Rogue le plus vieux s'avançait dangereusement vers le plus jeune. Severus déglutit et se ferma les yeux, prévoyant le coup.

PAF!

Severus mit la main sur sa joue, là où son père l'avait giflé. La peau semblait être en feu et la blessure brûlait comme tel.

 - Petit idiot! Tu ne peux jamais réfléchir à ce que tu fais!

Il tenait maintenant Severus par le collet de ses robes et le regardais avec tant de haine que le garçon aurait voulu disparaître dans un endroit très, très loin d'ici. Rogue senior leva son fils dans les airs jusqu'à ce que les pieds de celui-ci ne touchent plus le plancher. Severus étouffait et essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de la poigne de son père.

PAF!

Cette fois il fut projeté contre le mur et s'il croyait avoir de la difficulté à respirer, il eut le souffle complètement coupé lorsque son corps fit contact avec le mur du fond. Il agrippa le coin de son bureau tout en posant son autre main sur sa poitrine tentant de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal.

Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux mais Severus se refusait de pleurer en sa présence. Jamais son père ne l'avait battu si sauvagement auparavant. Et ça ne semblait pas être terminé. Son père le frappa à plusieurs reprise avec le dos de sa main et lui affligea des coups de poing dans l'estomac. Il toussota et cracha du sang. Avait-il l'intention de le battre à mort?

Encore une fois, Severus se fit soulever par l'adulte qui l'injuriait, mais Severus ne l'écoutait plus : tout autour de lui tourbillonnait. Il fut ensuite lancé sur un bureau où se trouvait un vase. Sous le choc, la porcelaine se fracassa et tomba sur l'enfant. Il cria lorsque plusieurs entailles se formèrent sur son visage et ses mains lorsqu'ils se remit sur ses pieds.

Le jeune sorcier se sentait si faible à présent et titubait en essayant d'éviter la violence de son père, mais sans résultats positifs. Il secouait Severus si durement que lorsqu'il le relâcha, le garçon s'effondra par terre. Il tenta vainement de se relever mais seule sa tête bougeait. Le reste de son corps paraissait trop exténué pour poursuivre le combat.

Son père l'observa quelques instants en se demandant s'il voulait continuer.

 - Père, pour... quoi? Murmura-t-il, sa voix rauque.

Il ne pouvait plus retenir les larmes, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Elles devaient couler.

Il ne lui répondit pas, il ne fit simplement que sourire cruellement en secouant la tête, paraissant incrédule et sortit de la chambre.

Il avait si mal. Ses coupures brûlaient et tout son corps semblait avoir été transpercé par des milliers de petites aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Il se sentait humilié et honteux. Il essaya une autre fois de se mettre debout, cependant, rien n'y fit, aucun membre ne répondait à ses demandes. Par contre, ces mouvements causèrent plus de douleur. Tous ses muscles se contractaient de douleur.

Durant son agonie, Severus pensa brièvement que s'il n'existait plus, que personne ne s'en soucierait, que ça ne changerait rien à la vie des autres. Et que, lui, ne ressentirait plus de souffrance. Autrement dit, que tout le monde serait plus heureux. Le sommeil brouillant son esprit peu à peu, il espérait presque ne pas se réveiller demain... Peut-être...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent aussi rapidement lorsque la lumière brûla ses paupières. Elles s'ajustèrent lentement à la clarté. C'est déjà le matin? Pensa-t-il. Il se releva tranquillement et tressaillit quelque peu lorsqu'il s'appuya sur ses mains, les coupures toujours fraîches.

Le sang avait séché sur ses vêtements et sur le plancher. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Heureusement qu'il y avait un salle de bain annexée à toutes les chambres du manoir Rogue, car si ses parents en avaient découvert une dépourvue de cet avantage, ils n'auraient point tardés à le déménager là.

Severus se traîna en boitant jusque dans l'autre pièce et se déshabilla. Il s'entoura d'une serviette et avant de pénétrer dans la douche, s'observa dans le miroir.

Sa peau était recouverte d'ecchymoses et d'entailles. Il y avait certainement plus de peau blessée que saine. Il avait les traits tirés, des croûtes de sang s'étaient formées sur son menton et sa peau semblait plus jaunâtre qu'à l'habitude. Il s'agenouilla devant le miroir, s'accotant le front sur celui-ci, et sanglota, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il détestait sa vie! Il détestait ses parents! Il se détestait lui-même. Oh, ce qu'il pouvait se haïr! Il frappa son image reflétée de toutes ses forces.

Il leva la tête et se regarda encore une fois la personne devant lui : un garçon maigrichon, ayant un nez difforme, les cheveux gras, la peau affreuse, le visage long.

Il renifla et essuya ses yeux rouges boursouflés du revers de la main.

Je suis laid, dégoûtant. Pourquoi suis-je aussi repoussant? Hmm, pensa-t-il tristement, comparé à ce foutu James Potter, je n'ai vraiment rien à offrir. Que je suis laid...

Potter avait tout... Des amis, une famille aimante, une popularité toujours croissante. Tout le monde lui souriait et voulait attirer son attention. Quand ces mêmes personnes regardaient Severus, ce n'était qu'une fraction de seconde car personne ne pouvait soutenir son regard, peu importe ce qu'il essayait.

C'était injuste! Injuste! INJUSTE!

Ses poings martelaient la surface si durement que le miroir se cassa et Severus se retrouva avec du verre dans les cheveux et de nouvelles coupures sur les mains.

Des larmes coulèrent une autre fois. On aurait dit que toute la tristesse refoulée depuis les dernières années devait s'échapper maintenant, et il se sentait si honteux de ne pas les combattre. Les pleurs n'étaient-ils pas pour les faibles?

Il se remit debout, la tête basse et entra dans la douche. L'eau lui fit un bien énorme, bien que le débit fut trop puissant. Elle apaisa ses muscles endoloris et effaça toute trace de sang sur sa peau.

Sa douche finie, il se sécha, faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur le miroir brisé et remarqua un hibou à sa fenêtre, prêt d'Unuk. Les deux semblaient s'entendre à merveille et partageaient le bol d'eau que Severus avait donné à Unuk la veille.

Il s'approcha du magnifique hibou et décrocha le message attaché à la patte de celui-ci. Unuk se posa sur l'épaule de son maître, se voulant réconfortant. Le message disait :

Salut Severus!

Comment vas-tu? J'espère que ton père ne t'a pas donné trop de fil à retordre! Chez moi, j'ai passé la majorité de la soirée à leur ré expliquer mon année à Poudlard. Pétunia, comme d'habitude, passait son temps à faire des remarques idiotes concernent la magie. J'ai aussi rencontrer Vernon, son petit ami, et j'avais raison : Il est aussi idiot et  mesquin que ma soeur! Leur plus grande différence est leur poids! Pétunia ressemble à un piquet de clôture et Vernon, lui, à l'air d'un gros ballon sur le point d'exploser! Moi qui croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas être plus large que grand... Je crois que c'est tout pour moi, alors écris moi pour me donner de tes nouvelles!

J'attends ta lettre,

Lily

Lily... C'était bien la seule qui lui écrirait. Il se sentait choyé d'être son amie, non pas parce qu'elle était populaire, mais parce qu'elle était parfaite. Bien sûr, il savait que personne ne pouvait être parfait mais, pour lui, elle l'était. Il n'avait jamais réussi à lui trouver des défauts. Elle était toujours souriante, attentive et jamais elle ne le blesserait.

Il vit que le hibou de Lily s'impatientait et se dépêcha de lui envoyer une réponse, mais quoi? Que pouvait-il lui dire? Salut, non, ça ne va pas bien, mon père m'a encore battu. 

C'était ridicule. Il devait mentir. Le mensonge devenait peu à peu un art qu'il maîtrisait, et cela lui faisait peur. Il s'inventa une soirée tranquille où son père n'avait rien dit mal, où il avait mangé à sa faim, où tout allait pour le mieux. 

Il relit sa lettre, satisfait, et la donna au hibou qui s'envola aussitôt porter son message à son destinataire. Severus se sentait si mal de mentir à sa meilleure amie mais, pensa-t-il, c'était pour le mieux, pour la préserver.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit et Severus sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, pensant que son père revenait pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais il fut surpris de voir sa mère apparaître dans son cadre de porte. Severus se calma pour ne pas laisser la rage s'emparer de lui. Il avait de lui crier à la figure, de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait lorsque son mari le battait, pourquoi elle ne prenait jamais sa défense. Car elle savait, elle connaissait toutes les blessures infligées à son fils et Severus était persuadé qu'elle ne recevait pas un tel traitement. Elle ne faisait qu'ignorer tous les actes malfaisant perpétrés par sa famille et, au yeux de Severus, cela la rendait aussi coupable que son père.

 - Tiens, voici de la soupe.

Ça à plus l'air de trois quarts d'eau mélangé à un quart de bouillon, pour moi, que d'une soupe, observa le jeune garçon. Sa mère n'attendit même pas une réponse et referma la porte, la verrouillant automatiquement.

Il s'assit par terre et bu lentement le liquide, puisque c'était probablement le seul repas qu'il aurait pour la journée.

Ensuite, la seule chose qu'il y avait à faire dans le manoir Rogue était de dormir donc, c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il rêva d'un monde où il serait heureux ; un monde qu'il ne connaîtra jamais...

À Suivre...


	7. Retrouvailles Au Chemin De Traverse

Bonjour! Et voilà un autre chapitre! Vous croyez que j'avais arrêté, n'est-ce pas?! Il a pris un peu (*tousse*beaucoup!*tousse*) plus de temps : les études, les amis et un maudit problème de la page blanche en sont la cause! Grrrrrr! En tous cas, continuez de m'envoyer des reviews et merci! Et plus spécialement à Mymye-Potter : tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir! Et je m'excuse encore une fois : J'm'excuse! ;) 

Disclaimer : Si j'étais J.K Rowling, croyez-vous que je serais là à faire des fanfictions?

*~*~*

Le Chemin De La Rédemption

Par Crunchy Snape

Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles au chemin de Traverse

*~*~*

Les semaines passèrent laissant les jours de canicule derrière elles. L'été avait été particulièrement chaud et il y eut rarement des nuages pluvieux menaçant le soleil.

L'école approchait à grands pas, mais, malheureusement, pas assez rapidement pour Severus, qui vécut un enfer. Il semblait que son père voulait rattraper le temps perdu – ou prendre de l'avance – en rendant visite à son fils de plus en plus souvent. Et ce n'était pas pour discuter avec le plus jeune des Rogue qu'il se déplaçait, oh non, loin de là, mais plutôt pour lui affliger torture après torture. Severus avait tant de cicatrices qu'il ne savait plus comment les cacher ou comment calmer la douleur lancinante qui le suivait à tous les jours.

Aujourd'hui, ils se rendaient tous au Chemin de Traverse pour aller acheter de nouvelles fournitures scolaires à Severus. Heureusement, un aspect positif de sa situation était qu'il n'aurait plus à subir les moqueries de son frère à l'école, lui qui avait gradué l'an passé et, s'il n'était pas présent aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'il se cherchait un logement pour poursuivre des études plus avancées en France. Severus se sentait soulagé de savoir que son frère ne rapporterait plus ses moindres gestes à ses parents.

À l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, son père lui donna une bourse contenant assez d'argent pour lui acheter les livres nécessaires aux élèves de deuxième année de l'école de magie de Poudlard et lui ordonna de revenir au _Chaudron Baveur_ en fin d'après-midi. 

Heureux d'être débarrassé de ses parents, il sortit une lettre froissée de la poche intérieure de ses robes pour la relire pour, au moins, la vingtième fois.

_Bonjour cher Severus,_

_Comment vas-tu? Comme tu dois le savoir, l'école recommence bientôt et nous devons aller acheter nos manuels scolaires au Chemin de Traverse. Pour ma part, je vais y aller ce dimanche qui vient. Alors si tu t'y rends cette journée- là nous pourrions nous rencontrer, si, bien sûr, cela ne dérange pas tes parents..._

_Au plaisir de te revoir,_

_Lily_

Aujourd'hui était dimanche. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle serait là... Tout l'été il avait ressenti une étrange sensation de solitude. Il se sentait seul, mais _vraiment _seul. Comme si une partie de lui s'était détachée depuis un certain temps. Pffff! Mais c'était complètement ridicule! Comment une _fille _pourrait avoir cet effet sur lui? Non, ce n'était seulement que son imagination...

Quelques heures passèrent à recueillir son matériel et Severus remarqua qu'il ne restait que ses livres et ingrédients de potions, lorsqu'il percuta quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un.

 - Aïe! Tu pourrais faire attention! cria le supposé inconnu. 

Severus ferma les yeux et prit de grande bouffée d'air pour l'empêcher de faire une crise d'hystérie qui mènerait à des gestes malheureux. _Ah non, pas lui! _Pensa-t-il, _Tout mais pas lui! Je serais prêt à manger des vers plutôt que de le rencontrer!_

 - Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit-il, sa voix emplie de sarcasme

La personne, qui ne semblait pas avoir reconnu Severus jusqu'à maintenant, brandit sa baguette.

 - Rogue?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

 - Probablement la même chose que toi, Black,dit Severus en roulant des yeux. 

Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec lui.

 - Allons, Sirius, nous avons encore plusieurs boutiques à visiter! Cria un homme au loin, probablement le père du jeune garçon.

 - Bon, eh bien, dit Black en se tournant vers Severus, bye! En espérant ne pas te revoir!

Le sorcier rejoignit son père qui poursuivit sa route.

_Fiouh, ça n'a pas été long. Eh bien, _pensa-il, _si Black est là, le reste de sa bande doit être présent aussi! Et probablement Lily..._

En parlant du loup, Severus vit Lily sortir d'une boutique et ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer en voyant le jeune garçon.

 - Severus! Cria-t-elle, je suis si heureuse de te voir!

Elle approcha et lui donna une étreinte amicale.

 - J'ai terminé d'acheter mes manuels et mon équipement pour cette année, et toi? Lui demanda t-elle.

 - Presque, il me reste toujours mes ingrédients pour les cours de potions.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils partirent compléter ses courses et achetèrent les objets nécessaires chez un apothicaire. 

 - Severus, nous devrions aller _Au Chaudron Baveur_, je commence à avoir un petit creux...

 - Non! Échappa-t-il, ne voulant que ses parents rencontre ne rencontrent Lily. Euh... Je veux dire, je connais un bien meilleur endroit... Il se trouve un peu plus loin...

 - Eh bien, si tu insistes, l'endroit m'importe peu, tant qu'il y a de la bonne nourriture!

Heureusement pour Severus, il avait conservé un peu de monnaie. Ils se rendirent rapidement au restaurant qui se nommait, Lily observa, _L'auberge Du Cochon d'Or™_. Un serveur les guida gracieusement dans l'auberge bondée vers une minuscule table pour deux au fond de la bâtisse. 

Une ambiance décontractée régnait à cet endroit. Les murs rouge briques contrastaient horriblement avec le plafond d'un orange fluorescent et une lumière tamisée éclairait faiblement leur table. Le même serveur, qui leur avait assigné leurs places, vint, donna des menus au deux jeunes sorciers et repartit immédiatement vers les cuisines localisées à l'autre coin du restaurant. Lily prit son menu la première et scanna les plats plus alléchants les uns que les autres.

 - Mmhmm... Mmhmm! Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi choisir! Peut-être vais-je choisir le poulet grillé? Ou encore la salade du jardin... Et toi? Severus? Severus?

Elle leva les yeux pour que pour remarquer que son ami ne l'écoutait plus. Il fixait plutôt quelque chose derrière sa tête. Lily se retourna pour voir quelle était cette _chose _qui captait tant l'attention de Severus et aperçut une jolie femme assise près d'une fenêtre. Une _très _jolie femme. Lily fronça les sourcils. __

_C'est bien les garçons, _pensa-telle, _et celui-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle, à ce que je vois... _

Elle s'approcha sur sa chaise de Severus et claqua des doigts pour le sortir de ses rêveries.

 - La terre à Severus, tu me reçois?

Severus cligna des yeux, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

 - Tu disais?

 - Tu as fini de reluquer la dame là-bas? Dit-elle avec une note d'irritation dans la voix.

 - Mais... je ne... bafouilla-t-il en rougissant, elle semblait être impatiente de rencontrer quelqu'un, nerveuse même, elle a attiré mon attention, c'est tout...

 - Alors, explique-moi pourquoi il y a de la salive sur le coin de ta bouche?

Par réflexes, il porta sa main à ses lèvres pour vérifier, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'elle le menait en bateau. À ce moment, le visage du garçon se confondait presque aux murs de l'auberge et Lily éclata de rire.

 - Allons, je rigolais, à moins que j'aille raison? Je vois certainement pas ce que tu lui trouves...

 - Qu'est-ce que tu connais à ce sujet? Moi je la trouve plutôt mignonne... admit-il, ses joues devenant rouges de plus belle.

Pour être belle, elle l'était! Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient sur ses épaules jusqu'au bas de son dos et cachaient quelque peu sa robe de velours d'un vert profond. Elle semblait gracieuse et délicate mais le feu dans ses yeux démontrait une force de caractère irréprochable. Son regard voyageait d'une table à l'autre et, à chaque fois que la porte du restaurant s'ouvrait pour accueillir un nouveau client, elle fixerait du regard la personne, semblant espérer qu'il vienne à sa table. Elle attendait définitivement quelqu'un.

Le serveur s'arrêta une fois de plus à leur table, mais, pour prendre leur commande. Ils choisirent tous deux des pâtes à la sauce alfredo. Ils mangèrent avec appétit les plats qu'ils reçurent en discutant de leur été, Lily parlant beaucoup plus que Severus qui préférait de loin l'écouter, adorant le son de sa voix.

 - ... Vernon à passé l'été avec nous et Pétunia a parler des cours de magie que je suis à Poudlard et depuis il n'ose plus me parler. Pas que cela me dérange, mais...

Lily s'interrompit en voyant le professeur Abomey pénétrer dans l'auberge. Severus suivit le regard de la jeune fille et à son tour, à sa grande surprise, il vit l'enseignant s'asseoir près de la mystérieuse inconnue.

 - Je crois que tu as de la compétition, Severus! Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Severus roula des yeux pour seule réponse et concentra son attention sur la conversation prenant place à quelques mètres de lui.

 - Bonjour, Emily. Notre dernière rencontre remonte à très longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire glacial tout en lui prenant la main et en donnant un baiser sur celle-ci.

 - Oui, répondit-elle, il y a de cela quatre ans, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut. Je désirais vous parlez d'une chose très importante qui se produira cette année à Poudlard, mais, qui doit rester secret.

 - Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Vous m'avez fait venir ici pour me conter un secret? Vous savez, l'école recommence bientôt et j'ai des cours à préparer...

 - Mais c'est très important! Reprit-elle. Vous êtes un ami, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que se soit.

 - Alors, allez-y...

 - Eh bien, il y a ce sorcier...

 - Quel est son nom?

 - Son nom est...

Malheureusement, les deux jeunes sorcier ne purent pas entendre les derniers mots puisque la femme appelée _Emily _s'est approchée de Abomey et les lui a chuchoté.

La curiosité de Severus fut piquée. Il se rapprocha de la table, lançant un regard furtif en direction de Lily pour s'apercevoir qu'elle aussi observait la scène subtilement et scanna la pièce, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur l'horloge et il remarqua, à son grand désarroi, qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour se rendre au _Chaudron Baveur_ sans être en retard.

 - Lily, je dois absolument rentrer! S'exclama-t-il, paniqué. Si je n'arrive pas à l'heure au _Chaudron Baveur,_ je suis foutu!

Il se dépêcha de sortir l'argent qu'il lui restait dans ses poches, oubliant complètement la "séance d'espionnage" qui venait de se produire. Il fit un signe de la main à son amie, n'attendant pas sa réponse, et sortit du restaurant.

Lily fit de même et suivit Severus hors du _Cochon d'Or_. Elle accrocha le garçon par le bras.

 - Severus! Attends! Tu ne m'as même pas dit au revoir proprement! Tes parents n'en mourront pas si tu arrives deux minutes plus tard que prévu!

Severus relaxa un peu mais son corps paraissait encore rigide.

 - Je suis désolé... s'excusa-t-il. Je perds mon calme lorsqu'il s'agit de respecter les demandes de mes parents...

 - Mais voyons, n'en fais pas tout un plat! Se sont tes parents, pas des meurtriers!

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es loin de la vérité, Lily... _dit Severus en lui-même.

Voyant l'inconfort de son ami, elle ne poussa pas le sujet.

 - Eh bien, je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Je dois y aller moi-même, de toute façon. Alors, à dans quelques jours!

Encore une fois, elle l'encercla de ses bras brièvement. _Ma foi, jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un démontrer de l'affection aussi ouvertement! _Pensa Severus, étrangement heureux. Il ne détestait pas ça. Pas du_ tout_, même.

 - Oui, au revoir. On se revoit dans le train?

 - Euh... À vrai dire... J'ai promis à James que je m'assiérais avec lui durant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express...

Le sourire de Severus s'effaça de son visage.

 - Ah bon, je comprends, on se verra à l'école, alors, répondit-il froidement, rempli d'un sentiment inconnu.

Sans plus, il s'en alla, frustré contre Potter et  aussi contre lui-même à cause de son comportement et laissa Lily derrière, confuse.

À Suivre... 

~*~

N/A : Le Cochon d'Or appartient au Cercle Médiéval De Nord et je l'ai utilisé sans leur permission, pas que je crois que ça les auraient dérangé... C'est un _bar_ dans un pays imaginaire pour faire des jeux de rôles, grandeurs natures... J C'est le fun! Si vous habitez au Québec et aimez ça, contactez moi! ;) (Tite pub en passant!)


	8. Additions Au Personnel De l'École

Je m'excuse encore pour le long délai entre les chapitres... On aurait pu penser que puisque les vacances sont arrivées j'écrirais plus rapidement, mais c'est tout le contraire! En plus, mon histoire est devenue semi-Alternate Universe (Univers Parallèle) depuis la sortie du cinquième tome, alors j'étais un peu découragée... En tout cas, voici le prochain chapitre et le début d'une nouvelle année. J'ai essayé de créer une petite intrigue, on va voir ce que cela donne... Mais la vraie action commence beaucoup plus tard, tout comme les évolutions du caractère de Severus...

Disclaimer : *Sort son certificat de naissance * Vous voyez, il est inscrit "Crunchy Snape" et non pas "J.-K. Rowling"! Alors Harry Potter n'est toujours pas à moi! Sniff, Sniff!

*~*~*

Le Chemin De La Rédemption

Par Crunchy Snape

Chapitre 8 : Additions au personnel de l'école

*~*~*

Des paysages plus beaux les uns que les autres défilaient devant Severus qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était débarrassé de ses parents pour une autre année et son frère ne serait plus là pour l'embêter.

Cependant, il se sentait nerveux. Lily n'était qu'à un compartiment du sien. Il pouvait presque l'entendre s'esclaffer l'autre côté avec ces idiots de Gryffondor pendant que lui se morfondait dans son coin.

Comme à l'habitude, lorsqu'il se sentait seul, il sortit un énorme bouquin de son sac et entreprit de le lire durant le trajet qui le mènerait à Poudlard. Malheureusement, il ne put se concentrer sur sa lecture puisque deux jeunes sorciers que Severus n'avait jamais vus – probablement des premières années – pénétrèrent dans son compartiment et discutèrent des dernières nouvelles de _La Gazette Du Sorcier_. 

 - As-tu entendu parler du tueur en série? Dit le premier.

 - Voldemort? Oui, j'ai entendu dire que c'était un fou qui voulait "purifier" la race des sorciers. Il m'inquiète : il a réussi à rassembler plusieurs personnes...

 - Mais non, voyons! Les Aurors vont les attraper, c'est sûr! Ils n'ont jamais laissé un criminel leur échapper bien longtemps. Très bientôt, ils l'arrêteront et tout redeviendra comme avant.

 - Je ne sais pas... Il semble extrêmement puissant et persuasif.

Severus regardait subtilement les deux gamins par-dessus son livre. _Voldemort... N'est-ce pas l'homme dont mes parents parlaient l'autre jour?_ Pensa-t-il. _Ils désiraient se joindre à lui, je crois..._

Il observa un des deux étudiants sortir l'article de journal en question et en lire une partie. Il possédait des traits asiatiques : les cheveux noirs, les yeux bridés et le teint foncé. Il était assez grand, plus grand que Severus, en tout cas, remarqua le jeune homme avec une certaine frustration. Tout le monde le dépassait, même les premières années!

 - _Les autorités sont restées silencieuses lorsque les journalistes sont venus à leur rencontre. Il semblerait que ce troisième meurtre commis en moins d'un mois ait été perpétré par le même individu que les deux autres. Il se surnomme lui-même  'Lord Voldemort'. Il a été rapporté par les voisins des personnes tuées, qu'au-dessus de leurs demeures, quelque temps avant leur mort, se trouvait une marque verte fluorescente ayant la forme d'un crâne avec une langue ressemblant à un serpent leur sortant de la mâchoire. Aussi, toutes les victimes étaient des magiciens de descendance moldue... _Alors, tu vois? Mes parents sont moldus. J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi...

 - Tu exagères! Pourquoi ce Voldemort voudrait-il t'éliminer? C'est ridicule! Probablement que toutes ces personnes étaient des ministres influents ou quelque chose du genre...

 - Oui, tu dois avoir raison... soupira l'autre, voyant qu'il ne réussirait pas à faire changer son ami d'avis.

Un silence s'installa pendant un moment, mais, malheureusement pour Severus, il ne dura pas longtemps... Vers la fin de la journée, lorsque le soleil avait pratiquement disparu sous l'horizon, celui qui avait lu l'article jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa montre et s'exclama :

 - Tu as vu l'heure? Nous allons finalement arriver à Poudlard! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Nous devrions mettre nos robes avant que le train arrête, tu ne crois pas?

Ceci dit, les deux élèves se levèrent de leurs sièges et quittèrent le compartiment. 

_Je devrais peut-être mettre mon uniforme aussi, avant d'arriver... _pensa Severus.

*~*~*

Quelque temps plus tard, Severus sortit du train avec son uniforme d'école et se dirigea vers les calèches mises à leur disposition. En embarquant dans le véhicule, il croisa le regard de Lily, qui détourna les yeux aussitôt. Elle semblait apparemment encore fâchée à cause de leur dernière rencontre, et avec raison. La seule chose qui retenait Severus d'aller s'excuser auprès de son amie était son orgueil. Il savait très bien que sa réaction avait été exagérée. Le voyage ne fut pas très long et il posa rapidement les pieds devant le château de Poudlard. L'air devenait frais et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il était finalement chez lui.

Mais pouvait-il vraiment qualifier cet endroit ainsi? Il se faisait maltraiter presque autant ici qu'au manoir Rogue, à la différence près que les autres élèves oubliaient parfois son existence, donc, il était tranquille pour quelques jours. Au moins, à Poudlard, il y avait Lily. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas présente tout le temps, puisqu'ils ne sont pas de la même maison, les deux avaient réussi à garder une forte amitié. Mais, maintenant, il y avait un froid entre eux à cause d'un cas de jalousie que Severus ne comprenait même pas.

Pendant qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, ses pieds l'avaient mené à l'entrée de la grande salle. Remarquant où il était rendu, il prit place à sa table, au bout, près des enseignants.

En parlant d'enseignants, trois places paraissaient encore libres : celle du professeur Abomey – le troisième siège à gauche du professeur Dumbledore - celle de l'enseignant d'astronomie – Au fond à droite - et celle du professeur de la défense contre les forces du mal – Près de celle du professeur Abomey.

Severus se demandait qui allait bien remplir le poste que tous considéraient comme maudit. L'année passée, l'enseignant avait tout bonnement disparu de la carte. Le ministère avait entrepris des recherches qui se sont avérées infructueuses. Certains disaient que l'on pouvait l'entendre roder dans l'école lorsque l'on tendait l'oreille correctement. Severus portait rarement attention aux rumeurs, car, l'on racontait aussi que lorsque l'on répétait six fois le nom du professeur Binns devant un miroir, il nous apparaissait pour nous arracher les yeux, alors...

Il scanna la table des Gryffondor pour retrouver Lily. Elle était assise, comme à l'habitude, avec James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Elle semblait heureuse et arborait un énorme sourire. Elle ne semblait pas triste de s'être querellée avec lui ; elle paraissait même complètement indifférente. Severus poussa un soupir de frustration. 

_Eh bien, qu'elle demeure frustrée si ça lui chante_, cria-t-il intérieurement, _je n'ai pas besoin d'elle! Ce n'est qu'une fille!_

Mais Merlin seul sait à quel point il se mentait à lui-même... Convaincu d'être mieux seul, il se jura de ne pas repenser à elle pour le reste de la soirée.

Soudainement, les grosses portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en un coup de vent et les trois professeurs manquants pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, deux femmes et un homme. L'homme étant, bien sûr, le professeur Abomey. Avec son importante stature et ses cheveux brun miel, il était sûrement le professeur préféré de la gente féminine de Poudlard, malgré le sourire froid qu'il semblait transporter avec lui peu importe où il allait.

À sa droite, se trouvait une jeune femme menue, qui pourrait facilement se faire passer pour une élève. Ses cheveux blonds – presque blancs - reflétaient la lumière des chandelles suspendues au plafond. Elle avait un petit nez pointu et la peau pâle. Elle marchait avec grâce et élégance, comme portée par une brise légère, et, Severus remarqua, surpris, qu'elle possédait une paire d'oreille peu ordinaire... Elles étaient pointues! Voilà ce qui expliquait son physique : C'était une elfe! 

_Mais c'est assez surprenant, tout de même, _pensa Severus, _habituellement, les elfes quittent très rarement leurs forêts..._

Tout en attirant les regards de la grande salle sur elle, l'elfe se promenait avec un sourire espiègle. Severus força son attention sur la dernière arrivée, et fut encore surpris de voir la femme qu'il avait observée au Cochon d'Or, juste avant sa dispute avec Lily. 

Elle portait une robe bourgogne avec de fines broderies dorées. Ses cheveux bruns étaient retenus par des pinces et quelques mèches retombaient sur son visage qui paraissait confiant, mais calculateur. Elle marchait la tête haute et avec une cadence plus rapide que celle des deux autres. Elle jetait de temps à autres des coups d'œil nerveux au professeur Abomey.

Tous trois allèrent s'asseoir aux places libres à la table des enseignants. Au même moment, le professeur McGonagall arriva et plaça un tabouret sur lequel elle y installa un vieux chapeau. Le choixpeau, comme à toutes les années, chanta sa chanson aux nouveaux venus de Poudlard. Severus ne porta pas attention à la cérémonie de la répartition, ni au chapeau rapiécé, toute sa concentration était sur Emily, la nouvelle enseignante. Elle avait attiré son attention depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle dégageait une aura particulière... et elle était particulièrement jolie dans sa robe! Severus sentit la température de son visage augmenter.

_Allez, reprends-toi, Severus! _Pensa-t-il. _C'est une enseignante! C'est complètement ridicule..._

Le professeur Dumbledore fit sortir Severus de ses rêveries en frappant doucement sa cuillère contre son verre, faisant ainsi résonner le bruit cristallin dans la grande salle et attirant l'attention des élèves sur lui.

 - Votre attention, s'il vous plaît! J'aimerais tout d'abord vous présenter deux additions au personnel de l'école de cette année. Premièrement, le nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal, Emily Parkson! Elle a notamment travaillé avec des vampires, des loups-garous et autres créatures que la plupart des personnes du monde magique n'oseraient jamais s'approcher. Pour ce faire, elle a du voyager dans plusieurs pays. C'est pour cela que je considère comme un honneur de l'avoir parmi nous et j'espère que vous l'accueillerez comme il se doit!

À la fin du discours, la jeune femme paraissait extrêmement embarrassée de tous ces compliments. Dumbledore lui jeta un regard enjoué avec ses habituels yeux scintillants et poursuivit ses annonces.

 - Ensuite, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'une elfe se joint cette année au personnel de Poudlard et prendra la place du professeur McIntosh qui a pris une retraite bien méritée!

Bien mérité, c'était le cas de le dire! À la fin de sa carrière, le pauvre enseignant ne distinguait même plus la Grande Ourse de la constellation d'Orion, même avec un télescope!

 - Elle se nomme Tári Carnesîr et vient d'une forêt dont je ne divulguerai pas le nom puisque cette forêt est interdite aux humains... Alors une bonne main d'applaudissement à nos nouveaux enseignants!

Les élèves applaudirent chaleureusement les deux jeunes femmes. Emily semblait timide mais Tári acceptait les honneurs et arborait un large sourire. Elle semblait apprécier la célébrité.

 - Continuons maintenant avec les règlements. La forêt est toujours interdite à tous les élèves voulant passer une bonne année et 78 articles se sont rajoutés à la liste des objets prohibés depuis l'an dernier. Si vous désirez la consulter, elle se trouve au bureau de monsieur Rusard, notre concierge. Je crois que c'est tout, alors, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année parmi nous et bon appétit!

Le directeur tapa une fois dans ses mains et des centaines de plats apparurent et Dumbledore s'assit à son tour.

Severus était affamé et engouffra le contenu de son assiette en un temps record. Pendant qu'il se resservait, Severus croisa le regard d'Emily et celle-ci lui sourit. Il sentit alors des papillons se faisant aller les ailes joyeusement dans son estomac.

_Elle est encore plus ravissante quand elle sourit..._

Il lui rendit son sourire et baissa les yeux, gêné. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans événements et il se rendit à son dortoir, pour se reposer et se préparer pour la première journée d'école, espérant qu'elle serait plus tranquille que celle de l'an passé...

À Suivre...


	9. Pardon Et Réflexions

Vous croyiez vous débarrasser de moi! Hein? Hein? Lol! Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour le délai… (Bon, OK, je devrais arrêter de m'excuser et ne plus recommencer mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire... le cégep, c'est très différent du secondaire, je m'en rends compte, maintenant.) Si je pouvais seulement sauter par-dessus la 2e et 3e année de Rogue, ça irait probablement mieux ^^'. Alors voici sans plus attendre le prochain chapitre, que je vous offre en cadeau pour le nouvel an... *Entend des crickets* Youhou? Est-ce qu'il y encore quelqu'un qui suit encore cette fic? Faites-moi signe! Bonne année, et que tous vos voeux se réalisent!

*~*~*

Le Chemin De La Rédemption

Par Crunchy Snape

Chapitre 9 : Pardon Et Réflexions

*~*~*

Non seulement elle était extraordinairement belle, mais elle était _si_ gentille, en plus! 

À la fin de son premier cours, Emily avait été lui parler, probablement parce qu'elle voyait sa solitude. Elle s'était doucement approchée, et avait avancé une chaise à ses côtés. Emily lui avait ensuite demandé :

 - Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Avec juste un regard, _ce regard_, il aurait été prêt à tout lui confier : Ses parents, ses études, les maraudeurs, _Lily_... 

Mais il s'était retint, car il avait pensé qu'elle aurait eu pitié de lui, et il n'aurait pas voulu de la pitié de _personne_. Il se sentait faible juste à penser qu'il n'arrivait pas à régler lui-même ses problèmes, alors il serait humilié s'il en parlait à quelqu'un. Pour certains, cela pouvait leur paraître ridicule, mais pour lui, c'était une des seules choses qui lui restaient : l'humilité. Toutes les menaces que son père proférait contre lui s'il racontait quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un créait une peur incontrôlable. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il avait peur du traitement de son père, il avait peur que l'on ne puisse pas l'aider.

 - N-non, rien du tout. Répondit-il, tout simplement.

Emily lui avait tristement souri et était retournée à son bureau, mais, juste avant que Severus ne franchisse le pas de la porte, elle lui avait adressé une dernière fois la parole :

 - Tu me le dirais s'il y avait quelque chose qui te tracasserait?

Il n'avait pu que hocher positivement de la tête et avait poursuivi son chemin.

Ah! Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme un pauvre idiot à chaque fois qu'elle prononce une parole vers ma direction? J'ai les genoux en compotes, je bredouille, j'ai l'air perdu... C'est ridicule... 

La seule autre personne capable de le mettre dans cet état était Lily, et elle ne lui parlait toujours pas. Bon, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas fait l'effort d'aller s'excuser pour son départ hâtif, mais il s'ennuyait énormément d'elle. Il s'en rendait compte à présent.

Présentement, il était assis dans la salle commune et se préparait à son premier cours d'astronomie avec le professeur Carnesîr. Il avait entendu des rumeurs à son sujet. Tous s'entendaient pour dire qu'elle était pour le moins exigeante.

Il était nerveux, mais pas à cause du professeur. Sûrement pas, s'il pouvait apprendre quelque chose cette année en astronomie, ça serait fantastique... Non, s'il était nerveux, c'était parce que c'était avec les Gryffondor, alors il verrait Lily sous peu. 

J'espère trouver le courage de lui parler... Mais si je lui parle, que pourrais-je lui dire? Que j'étais... jaloux? C'est ridicule! Moi, jaloux de James Potter? Impossible! J'étais seulement déçu qu'elle le préfère à moi... Oui, c'est ça : Déçu.

Il remarqua qu'il était l'heure de se diriger vers son cours. Son estomac se retourna.

_Aller! Ce n'est pas le temps de se dégonfler : tu dois aller t'excuser!_

Il prit une grande respiration et approcha rapidement du local. Il passa le cadre de porte et se mis à côté de son télescope. Severus remarqua que Lily n'était toujours pas présente. Il poussa un soupir.

_J'espère bien qu'elle ne manquera pas_ ce _cours! Pas quand j'ai réussi à me convaincre d'aller discuter avec elle! Ouf! Elle arrive..._

Lily alla se placer près d'un télescope, le plus loin de celui de Severus, mais sans jeter un seul regard dans sa direction. Lui, de son côté avait suivit ses moindres gestes. Il s'accouda sur la balustrade de la tour et observa le ciel. Il était clair : ils pourront facilement examiner les constellations ce soir. Le professeur Tári Carnesîr pénétra dans la pièce, un air enjoué éclairait son visage pâle et ses yeux perçant scannèrent la pièce pour identifier ses étudiants.

 - Alors, bienvenus dans le cours d'astronomie des deuxièmes années...

*~*~*

Le cours était terminé, mais c'est à peine si Severus s'en était rendu compte. Les étudiants autour de lui grognaient de frustration face à la sévérité du professeur et la difficulté de la matière. D'après eux, la réputation de la nouvelle enseignante se révélait véridique. Mais Severus, étant si captivé par autre chose, n'écouta rien de la leçon. Durant toute la période, sa concentration fut tournée sur la jeune fille à l'opposé de la pièce, espérant qu'elle jetterait un coup d'oeil de son côté, mais qui malheureusement, ne daigna nullement poser son regard sur lui.

_Bon... C'est le moment..._ Se dit-il. 

Il rassembla tout son courage (en regrettant pour la première fois de ne pas avoir été classé à Gryffondor) et s'avança vers Lily. Elle-même se préparait à partir quand Severus l'interpella.

 - Lily! Je dois te parler!

La rouquine se retourna et lança un regard indifférent, presque froid dans sa direction.

 - Oui? Mais dépêches toi, je suis fatiguée.

Severus flancha presque en entendant le ton sec celle qu'il considérait malgré tout sa meilleur, et sa seule, amie. Mais il poursuivit, voulant en terminer une fois pour toutes avec cette chicane.

 - Je... je voulais... enfin j'espère...

Pourquoi est-il si difficile de demander pardon? Pourtant, il reconnaissait ses fautes... Mais il semblait y avoir une immense différence entre se l'avouer à soi-même dans le fond de son coeur et le dire à voix haute à la personne concernée. Il avait même pratiqué un texte, question de ne pas être pris au dépourvu, et pour essayer d'éviter la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement. Malheureusement pour lui, il semblait que le tiroir dans sa tête qui conservait ce texte était coincé.

 Lily leva un sourcil, mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

 - Essaies-tu de me faire des excuses?

Encore une fois, son orgueil prit le dessus, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir il lui lança abruptement :

 - Pourquoi te ferai-je des excuses?!

Une petite voix dans sa tête s'exprima : _Alors là bravo! Moi qui croyais que tu ne pouvais pas empirer ton cas... Je dois dire que tu t'es magnifiquement enfoncé plus creux dans la merde..._

Lily croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui voulait signifier en langage du corps : 'Tu peux bien me parler, mais tout ce que tu diras va me rentrer par une oreille et me sortir par l'autre.'

 - Bon, si c'est comme ça, nous n'avons rien à nous dire...

Severus poussa un soupir de frustration. Rien ne se passait comme prévu! Pourquoi avait-il répondu aussi bêtement? Lily fit un mouvement pour partir mais Severus la retint par le bras.

 - Oui, tu as raison...

 - Raison à propos de quoi?

Severus semblait être mal à l'aise. Finalement il parla à nouveau après un long silence.

 - À propos du fait que je suis venu te parler pour m'excuser...

 - Ah... C'est déjà un début.

Lily le regarda longuement, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de plus.

 - Alors? Dit-elle après un moment.

 - Alors _quoi_?

 - Tu t'excuses ou dois-je attendre au jour de jugement dernier?

Le jeune garçon laissa un autre soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

 - Mais je l'ai fait!

 - Bien sûr que non, tu n'as qu'admis que tu venais me faire des excuses!

Un grognement presque inaudible sortit de sa bouche. Il dit rapidement et dans un même souffle : 

 - Jem'excusedet'avoirlaisséseuledevantlerestaurantsansdireunseulmot!

 - Pardon, j'ai mal compris... Peut-être devrais-tu parler moins vite?

Severus l'observa. Elle avait l'air frustré, mais lorsqu'il regarda de plus près, il s'aperçut que ses yeux pétillaient.

_Quoi? Elle se moque de moi?_ Pensa-t-il.

Apparemment, elle semblait s'amuser ferme! Elle paraissait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire marcher sur son orgueil. C'était sa petite vengeance pour l'avoir laisser seule sans lui donner aucune explication... Il était mieux de s'en débarrasser pendant qu'elle l'écoutait encore. Alors il répéta, mais beaucoup plus lentement cette fois :

 - Je m'excuse de t'avoir laisser seule devant le restaurant sans dire un seul mot.

Le visage de la jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante changea du tout au tout. Un sourire heureux éclairait son visage et son regard passa d'accusateur à triomphant.

 - Je me demandais combien de temps cela te prendrait pour avouer tes fautes car, oui, tu m'as blessé quand tu t'es pratiquement enfui lorsque j'ai dit que je partagerais un compartiment avec James.

Severus baissa la tête, quelque peu honteux.

 - Je suis sincèrement désolé...

Elle lui prit les deux mains et les tint dans les siennes, et le regarda de façon chaleureuse, ce qui causa le visage de Severus à s'enflammer.

 - Ce n'est plus grave, tout est pardonné! Mais... J'ai une dernière question : Pourquoi t'es-tu emporté en apprenant cela?

Les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent. _Pourquoi?_ Il ne le savait même pas lui-même!

 - C'est seulement que je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec _Potter_! C'est un idiot, un faiseur de troubles, un...

 - D'accord, d'accord, le coupa-t-elle en levant les mains, quelque peu irritée, je vois ton point de vue. Il peut paraître un peu tête en l'air, parfois, mais au fond, il est un gentil garçon...

_Mon oeil_, dit Severus intérieurement, lui qui avait été la victime de ses mauvais coups à plusieurs reprises.

 - Vous vous ressemblez énormément, lorsque l'on vous connaît bien! Poursuivit-elle.

 - Tu veux rire de moi? Je n'ai _rien_ en commun avec Potter!

 - C'est ce que tu crois, Severus, répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique, c'est ce que tu crois...

Severus, ne voulant pas retomber en mauvais termes avec Lily, se tut. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'argumenter le fait que lui et James Potter étaient complètement l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

 - Je dois y aller maintenant, il est tard... Commença Lily.

 - Oui... Dit Severus, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Lile le fixa du regard longuement et le jeune garçon se sentait peu à peu mal à l'aise de se faire scruter de cette manière. Elle ajouta de façon sérieuse, son regard pénétrant :

 - Je suis heureuse que tout soit réglé entre nous... Je m'ennuyais de toi.

Une sensation que Severus n'avait pas expérimentée depuis longtemps revint : cette douce chaleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine voyagea dans tout son corps, incluant son visage.

 - Heum... Je...

 - Au revoir, interrompit-elle, voyant sa gêne.

 - B-bye.

Sans plus, elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs des Gryffondor. Severus l'observa quelques instant et partit lui aussi dans sa salle commune.

*~*~*

Severus était couché dans son lit, les rideaux autour de lui fermés. Il était positionné sur le dos, les mains derrière sa tête. Son visage arborait un air pensif, la voix de Lily résonnant dans son esprit.

_Pourquoi t'es-tu emporté en apprenant cela?_

En effet, pourquoi? Elle passait souvent du temps avec Potter, alors quelle différence cela faisait-il qu'ils soient tous deux dans le même compartiment? Était-ce parce qu'elle avait choisi Potter et non _lui_?

Alors, serait-il réellement jaloux de Potter? Et se pourrait-il qu'il aime Lily... Qu'il l'aime... _beaucoup_? 

Nah! Quelle idée ridicule! Severus avait presque envi de rire, amusé. Lily n'était qu'une amie... Bien sûr, elle était douce, intelligente, toujours rayonnante... Mais elle n'était qu'une _amie_. Non? 

Severus était confus.

Il l'était encore plus lorsqu'il ajoutait Emily dans l'équation. Elle était si magnifique! Mais il savait qu'il ne possédait aucune chance que la jolie professeure le voit d'une autre façon que l'élève qu'il était. De toutes façons, il ne possédait aucune chance avec personne... Et ce n'est pas comme s'il la percevait comme autre chose que son enseignante...

Severus laissa échapper un grognement. Il était fier du fait qu'il comprenait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui et en lui et maintenant, tout semblait se bousculer en même temps. Il n'avait plus d'emprise sur ses sentiments et ne savait plus quoi penser. Lire les émotions semblait si compliqué! Et dire qu'il analysait ses sentiments à _lui_!

Il se retourna brusquement et décida d'effacer ce sujet de sa mémoire et d'essayer de s'endormir, car toutes ces pensées lui causaient de l'insomnie. Il ferma ses yeux et tomba dans un sommeil sans repos.

À suivre...


	10. Confusion

Gomen nasai, Perdón, Sorry, Droevig, désolée et dans tout plein d'autres langages. Je me sens réellement mal de ne pas avoir rempli ma promesse... J'ai été victime d'un blocage énorme et j'ai terminé ce chapitre avec peine et cette "épreuve" m'a presque découragée de continuer... Et je crois que le prochain chapitre s'annonce comme celui-ci, mais en soustrayant la fin de la session, qui est maintenant finie! (Hourra!) Alors je ne ferai pas de promesse pour quand je l'aurai fini, mais je peux vous assurer que ce sera le plus tôt possible!

Encore désolée...

Sur une note plus légère, j'ai conçu un Livejournal! Pour ceux qui sont intéressés par ma _palpitante_ vie (notez le sarcasme), ou qui veulent simplement des nouvelles de _Le Chemin De La Rédemption_, venez faire un tour! On fera plus ample connaissance! ;) (Et vous pourrez aller me botter le derrière sur le fait que je ne fais pas assez d'update)

www. livejournal. com / (tilt) crunchy ('tite barre en dessous) snape /

Et tout ça sans espace.

Continuons avec la pub : Je viens de finir ma première Songfic qui se nomme _She Is My Sin_. Alors visitez la page de mon profile ;)

Bon, sans plus attendre... On with the fic! :P

Disclaimer : Pourquoi toujours retourner le couteau dans la plaie? Non, Harry Potter et tous ces personnages ne sont la propriété de Crunchy Snape, mais de J.-K. Rowling. (Se met à pleurer.) Voilà, Satisfait?

_o-o-o_

Le Chemin De La Rédemption

Par Crunchy Snape

Chapitre 10 : Confusion

_o-o-o_

Ce matin était étrange. _Très_ étrange.

Severus se leva avec un drôle de pressentiment. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, en baillant, et regarda le soleil monter doucement dans un ciel sans nuage : un spectacle magnifique. Il s'assit tranquillement sur son lit, et poussa un long soupir plaintif. Encore une longue et pénible journée d'école... Ce qu'il pouvait avoir hâte de finir l'école et commencer à travailler! Il serait enfin loin de l'école, loin de ses parents, et pourrait vivre sa vie paisiblement. Il se surprit à souhaiter encore une fois à vouloir tout recommencer à zéro, mais changea vite d'idée en se rappelant sa première journée à Poudlard. Il secoua la tête afin d'évacuer toutes ses pensées négatives, s'empressa de s'habiller et se rendit à la grande salle.

Plus il s'approchait, plus il entendait un bourdonnement venir de l'autre côté des immenses portes en bois qui le séparait des autres élèves. Il les traversa, et vu que tous les élèves semblaient être en grande discussion. Personne ne semblait se préoccuper du succulent déjeuner préparé par les elfes de maison et tous gesticulaient et parlaient de vive voix.

Il prit place doucement à la table des Serpentard et, feignant se concentrer sur ses œufs brouillés et son bacon, il tendit l'oreille vers les conversations des étudiants autour de lui :

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un professeur qui avait été tué! On l'aurait décapité et ensuite... commença l'un.

_Quoi?! Mais on est à Poudlard! C'est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire du monde!_ pensa Severus. Ensuite, une nouvelle pensée fit retourner son estomac. _J'espère que ce n'est pas le professeur Parkson..._

Mais ces craintes furent quelque peu apaisées lorsque son ami rétorqua :

- Mais voyons, le professeur n'est pas mort, on dit qu'il a été transformé en souris...

Severus arrêta d'écouter ces pacotilles, voyant que les élèves en savaient presque autant que lui. Habituellement, les rumeurs idiotes et sans fondement se propageaient rapidement à Poudlard, mais pour qu'elle crée un aussi grand brouhaha, il fallait qu'il y ait un fond de vérité... Il tourna plutôt son regard vers la table des professeurs et s'aperçut qu'il manquait le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Abomey, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur d'Arithmancie. Emily était là...

Severus laissa échapper le souffle qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il retenait. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il dévisageait la charmante enseignante jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse un petit sourire. À ce moment, il baissa la tête, sachant très bien qu'il était trop tard pour éviter son regard. Une petite voix dans sa tête répétait avec un malin plaisir le mot 'idiot'.

Au moins, il savait maintenant que si quelque chose s'était produit à propos des professeurs, ce seraient sûrement un de ceux-ci et non pas Emily.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent en un coup de vent et les professeurs, sauf celui d'Arithmancie, apparurent et prirent place avec un air grave à leur table. Soudainement, tous les élèves s'étaient tus et attendirent que le directeur fasse un discours quelconque.

Comme prévu, Albus Dumbledore se leva tranquillement de toute sa prestance et regardant tout le monde au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lunes, il annonça les dures nouvelles.

- Votre professeur d'Arithmancie a été retrouvé inconscient dans ses quartiers ce matin à l'heure du déjeuner...

Il fut interrompu par une vague de chuchotements et de questionnements. Il fit un signe de la main pour ramener les étudiants à l'ordre.

- Son état est stable, mais nous ne connaissons toujours pas la cause de ce soudain incident. Nous savons par contre que cela n'est pas un accident, et je tiens à préciser que la personne qui a commis ce crime sera puni en conséquence et il serait préférable que celui ou celle qui a fait cela se dénonce afin de recevoir une peine que sera peut-être plus clémente! Donc, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les cours d'Arithmancie seront annulés.

Il regarda la salle d'un air sévère et se rassit.

Le bourdonnement recommença de plus belle et Severus se demanda qui pouvait bien être assez fou pour avoir attaqué un professeur.

_Le malfaiteur sera sûrement arrêté bientôt... Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter et ce n'est pas si surprenant puisque cet enseignant n'était pas très populaire..._ pensa Severus.

_o-o-o_

Il était présentement en salle de potions et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus ne réussissait pas à ce concentrer.

Cette année, les maraudeurs s'étaient donnés comme objectif de rendre la vie de Severus encore plus pénible qu'elle ne l'était au paravent. De ce fait, au début de la deuxième année scolaire, ils avaient choisi des bureaux derrière celui du jeune élève, histoire de le tourmenter plus facilement.

Mais le problème, ce n'était pas les maraudeurs, mais bien Lily. Comment était-ce possible? S'étaient-ils querellés à nouveau?

Non, loin de là : Puisque les maraudeurs dérangeaient la classe avec leurs insultes dirigées à l'endroit de Severus, le professeur avait jugé bon de déplacer celui-ci de pupitre, de manière à ce qu'il soit hors d'atteinte des fauteurs de trouble.

Et c'est-à-dire, directement derrière Lily Evans. Depuis quelques temps, il remarquait des détails inusités de la charmante jeune fille auxquels il n'avait jamais porté attention auparavant. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il avait un sens d'observation _très_ aiguisé...

_L_ était le problème. Il se sentait sous l'effet d'un mauvais sortilège.

Il pouvait passer des heures à contempler sa chevelure... À observer qu'en réalité elle avait les cheveux châtains mais que la lumière des chandelles leur donnaient de magnifiques reflets roux. Il était sûr qu'il serait même capable de connaître si elle s'était fait couper les cheveux ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre.

Il avait aussi noté que Lily mâchouillait le bout de sa plume lorsqu'elle était pensive ou qu'elle gribouillait sur un parchemin quand elle était distraite...

Et tout cela l'enrageait car ses notes en souffraient.

Il avait même failli finir en retenu la semaine dernière pour avoir "manifesté un comportement des plus dangereux" comme l'avait si bien dit le professeur Abomey. En fait, le professeur aurait eu raison car si Severus n'avait pas été stoppé à temps, il aurait probablement fait exploser le local...

Profitant du fait qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre jusqu'à ce que le professeur les avertisse d'ajouter au mélange un nouvel ingrédient, Severus se mis à rêvasser, et Sirius avait profité du moment pour rajouter un ingrédient qui n'était pas sur la liste pour la potion. Normalement, il l'aurait aperçu car Sirius s'était positionner juste devant lui, mais il était si hypnotisé par la jeune étudiante que Merlin serait rentré dans la salle de classe que Severus n'aurait même pas levé le regard...

Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'être si distrait, et _aussi facilement_. La classe de potions était celle où il pouvait se détendre, pendant que ceux qui le taquinait réussissaient avec peine leur potion, alors que lui les observait, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait les notes les plus hautes, à moins que Lupin s'y mette (Comment pouvait-il être aussi habile dans toutes les matières?!).

Bien sûr, même après quelques incidents, il conservait toujours son titre d'élève model et restait toujours au-dessus de la moyenne, mais il se rendait compte peu à peu que son comportement signifiait peut-être quelque chose de plus grave encore...

Il niait toujours la possibilité d'être amoureux de l'étudiante en face de lui, répliquant mentalement qu'il était au-delà de telles futilités.

Cependant, il était même allé jusqu'à s'avouer à lui-même qu'il la trouvait _vraiment_ très jolie.

Et qu'elle avait un charisme incroyable.

Et qu'il adorait la voir sourire.

Avait-il mentionné qu'il la trouvait _vraiment _très jolie?

Se rendant compte qu'il rêvassait encore une fois, il se jura de ne plus lever le regard de son bureau pour observer Lily pour le reste de l'année.

- Severus?

Malheureusement, il ne put garder sa promesse très longtemps. Il leva la tête lentement et croisa le regard doux et amical de Lily.

- Oui?

- Dis, tu peux m'aider? Après avoir ajouter ces plantes mauves...

- Les fleurs de Fiyou?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que je fais? Il me semble qu'il me reste quelque chose d'important à faire?

- En effet, tu dois remuer la formule pour ne pas que tes fleurs restent collées dans le fond du chaudron, car ce sont ces fleurs qui annulent l'effet du poison de certaines autres plantes.

Lily eut soudainement les yeux très gros, et les levèrent aussitôt au ciel, en signe d'agacement.

- Oh non! Cela fait au moins dix minutes que je poirote devant ma potion à me demander quoi faire de plus...

Severus esquissa un sourire et dit d'un ton rassurant qui n'était habituellement pas le sien.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, si tu commences maintenant, il y a de bonnes chances qu'elle fonctionne.

Le sourire revint sur les lèvres de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Merci, Severus, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi! Lança-t-elle.

Severus fut heureux du fait que Lily ne pouvait pas apercevoir ses joues roses à présent puisqu'elle s'était retournée. Comment cette fille simple et normale arrivait-il à lui faire tous ses moyens?

Ça en devenait presque humiliant!

_o-o-o_

Severus s'était installé près du feu, dans la salle commune, pour débuter sa lecture de _Most Potente Potions_[1], qu'il possédait chez lui, d'ailleurs. Il avait rapidement appris qu'à Poudlard, le meilleur moyen d'avoir ce que l'on souhaitait, était de fraterniser avec les personnes qui pouvaient nous aider à les obtenir. Ainsi, il s'était aperçu que si Miss Teigne acceptait d'être en la présence de quelqu'un, cette personne était aussi acceptée par Rusard (ce qui était très utile lorsque l'on se promenait tard la nuit dans le château) et que Madame Pince n'était qu'une personne se sentant seule et qui était beaucoup moins agressive autour d'une tasse de thé.

C'est de cette façon qu'il avait réussi à obtenir ce livre, qui se retrouvait normalement dans la section interdite aux étudiants, enfin sans une autorisation écrite d'un professeur.

C'était un sacrifice, car Madame Pince n'était pas des plus joyeuses, se plaignant la plupart du temps des élèves irrespectueux du silence, mais un sacrifice qui en valait la peine.

La salle commune n'était pas un endroit que Severus fréquentait très souvent, se faisant taquiner trop souvent pour pouvoir relaxer, mais il était si tard que très peu d'élèves restaient et ceux-ci étudiaient en silence. Donc, Severus pouvait lire en paix, pour une fois...

Cependant, le destin semblait bien s'amuser aujourd'hui avec Severus, car pendant la journée il s'était arrangé pour que toutes les résolutions de celui-ci ne durent pas plus de cinq minutes.

Un groupe de Serpentard très bruyant rentra dans la pièce et s'assit dans les fauteuils adjacents à celui du jeune étudiant.

- La vieille chipie a été empoisonnée! Dit l'un. J'y crois pas!

_Vieille chipie?_ Ce devait être le professeur Sinistra. Severus garda les yeux rivés sur son livre mais continua son écoute.

- Ouais, elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée! Ajouta un autre en riant. Donc, pas de cours d'Arithmancie demain!

- Ne rit pas trop vite, Abomey s'est presque fait accuser par McGonagall, alors tu peux t'attendre à ce qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur demain matin pour notre cours de potions...

- On a pas un examen demain en potions, justement?

- Hé merde!

- C'est ce que je me disais, on ferait mieux d'aller étudier...

Et les deux disparurent dans leurs dortoirs.

C'était logique que Abomey se fasse pointer du doigt, potions égalaient le plus souvent à poisons... Mais pourquoi en voulait-il au professeur Sinistra? Severus ne serait nullement affecté par le licenciement du professeur puisque, il en ressentirait même une minuscule joie. Lorsque le jeune sorcier se retrouvait en présence du maître des potions, la tension devenait palpable. Il ne pouvait vraiment se l'expliquer, mais le professeur semblait envieux...

L'horloge sonna minuit, sortant Severus de ses pensées. Baillant, il se leva et partit se coucher dans son dortoir.

_À suivre..._

* * *

[1] Je ne me souviens plus du titre en Français... o.O


End file.
